Are You Jealous?
by GirlSuperSaiyan
Summary: Gohan is trying hard to be more than friends with Videl. He asks his friend Lime to be his fake girlfriend to make Videl Jealous.Videl does the same with Sharpner. How will this end up? Read and find out.
1. The Plan

**Author's Note: Hey readers! This is my first story on this website. I've written other stories before, but have never put them online. I know it won't be perfect, so go easy on me please. I would also appreciate some advice and constructive criticism. Don't be too hard on me though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I really wish I did! There would be female super saiyans and more black people. lol**

* * *

><p>Title: Are You Jealous?<p>

Chapter 1: The Plan

A sixteen year old demi saiyan with raven hair is awakened by his hyper brother, who decided it would be fun to tackle him as a way to wake him up at such an early hour.

Gohan groans as he looks at the clock which reads 6:03 A.M. "Goten, it's way too early for this."

"Aww c'mon Gohan I'm hungry and mom won't let me eat without you." Goten whines.

"Ok I'll meet you guys in a minute, k" Gohan says while getting out of bed on his way to the bathroom.

"Hurry because I'm starving!" Goten cries while walking back to the table.

After taking a quick five minute shower, Gohan puts on new boxers and comes down to eat. They said their own prayers and began to tear up huge amount of food very quickly.

Being finished with breakfast, Gohan then heads back to his room to finish getting ready for school. He brushed his teeth, put on the rest of his clothes including his saiyaman watch, grabbed his book bag and left his room.

"See ya later mom, bye Goten!" He shouted as he ran out the door, changed to saiyaman, and flew to school.

"Bye Gohan!" Both Chichi and Goten said while waving to Gohan, flying in the sky.

* * *

><p>Gohan makes it to Satan City only to find a purse snatcher stealing an old woman's purse. The woman cries, "Help me saiyaman! He's taking my purse!"<p>

Gohan says in that annoying heroic voice, "No need to fear, Saiyaman is here!" He starts striking his really stupid poses.

The old lady sweatdrops. "Um.. Saiyaman, my purse."

Gohan giggles nervously and replies, "Right hehe"

Saiyaman easily catches up to the purse Snatcher, knocks him out with a quick chop, grabs the purse, and gives it back to the old lady.

"Thank you Saiyaman." The old lady says to him.

"You are welcome ma'am!" Saiyaman says to the old woman before continuing to school.

* * *

><p>Landing on the roof of Orange Star High, Gohan checks to see if anyone is there before changing to his normal clothes. He climbs down the stairs and heads to class.<p>

He walks into the classroom and noticed Videl isn't there yet. He takes a seat next to Erasa and asks where Videl is.

"She's on one of those police criminal missions again, she called me and told me that she would probably be late today." Erasa says while filing her nails.

"Oh ok." Gohan replies looking at the entrance for her to come in and she finally does.

A little out of breath, Videl tells her teacher, "Sorry I'm late. I had business to take care of."

The teacher nods in understanding, knowing that Videl was probably fighting crime with the police force. "Yes Videl, take a seat."

As Videl was walking to her seat, Gohan was staring at her. When she noticed he was, he smiled at her and she smiled back, while taking her seat in between Erasa and Sharpner.

_'She __has __the __most __beautiful __smile, __I __really __want __to __tell __her __how __I __feel.'_Gohan thought. _'I __need __to __come __up __with __a__way __to __find __out __how __she __feels __about __me, __but __how?...__Oh __I __know, __I'll __try __to __make __her __jealous, __but __with __who?...__' Erasa? __no. __Angela? __Hell __no... __Oh __I __know! __Lime! __She'll __do __it._

Gohan decided pull out his cellphone and ask Lime though text message if she would help him make Videl jealous.

**Gohan: Hey Lime :)**

**Lime: Hey Gohan, Wassup? :]**

**Gohan: I was wondering if u could help me with something. See I have a huge crush on Videl Satan, and I wanna know how she feels about me, before I make a move. So the best way I thought of was to make her jealous.**

**Lime: Lemme guess. U want me 2 play the fake girlfriend 2 see if she gets jealous, am I right?**

**Gohan: U read my mind lol will u do it?**

**Lime: Hahaha ok sure! :)**

**Gohan: Thank u so much Lime! :D Hey meet me lunch on the rooftop 2 go over details k.**

**Lime: K cya then. **

Gohan put aways his phone with a smile on his face then look at Videl again for a second before the bell rang.

* * *

><p><span>Lunch at the rooftop<span>

The two teenagers sat on rooftop Indian style, with lunch trays in their laps, discussing their plan to try to make Videl jealous.

"Ok I think we should just do simple things like flirt, hold hands, long hugs, kisses on the cheek. Ya know, like that. What do you think?" Lime suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that. Whenever we see her, we should hug each other where you put your head on my shoulder and stuff like that." Gohan agreed/suggested also.

"Ok but you're going to have to slouch, because your freaking taller than me." Lime said while chuckling a little.

Gohan giggled while saying, "haha yeah I guess so."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, ok? And we'll start our plan: Operation Make Videl Jealous tomorrow." says Lime.

"Sounds good. Ok see you tomorrow."

_'Well __this __is __going __to __be __interesting, __I __hope __it __works.' _Gohan thought to himself hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well that's the end of the first chapter. This story will get better, don't worry. Please review. Thank you.<strong>


	2. The Reaction

**Author's Note: This is the beginning chapter for drama. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragon Ball Z, and never will... :( **

Title: Are You Jealous?

Chapter 2: The Reactions

Gohan was flying on his way to school. He looked around Satan City to see if there was anything that Saiyaman needed to take care of before going straight to school. After looking over the area, he decided it was clear. The city was peaceful today, nobody was trying to cause trouble at the moment.

_'This __is __great! __Now __Videl __will __be __at __school __on __time, __so __I __can __start __the __plan __before __first __period' _Gohan thought to himself with a smile on his face as he flew the rest of the way to school.

Gohan had texted Lime to wait for him on the roof this morning, while getting ready for school. He told her if he were to take too long fighting crime, for her to just go to class, because he didn't want to make her late.

When he arrived on the roof of Orange Star High, he was greeted by Lime.

"Hey Gohan, you're here way earlier than I expected" Lime said looking at Gohan as he pressed the button on his watch, changing to his normal clothes.

"Well I guess the criminals decided to take a break today, because the city is surprisingly peaceful. I'm glad that it is, since Videl will be on time too, and we could get started on the plan." Gohan said to her.

"True. Ok let's go to our lockers, I need to get my history book." Lime said.

"Ok." Gohan replied while walking with Lime to her locker.

* * *

><p>Videl landed her helicopter and got out slightly bored. '<em>I'm <em>_glad __the __city __is __peaceful __and __all, __but __fighting __crime __is __a __daily __part __of __my __morning __routine. __I w__as __looking __forward __to __it.'_

Videl decided to go to her locker, but on the way she met up with Erasa.

"Hey Videl, I didn't expect to see till later. Where are you heading to?" Erasa asked.

"Well there wasn't any crime going on in the city today, so I'm here early, and I'm going to my locker." Videl Explained.

"Kay I'll go with you." says Erasa.

* * *

><p>Lime got her History book from locker, so they went to Gohan's locker afterwards. Videl's locker is two lockers away from Gohan's, and they knew she would coming there, so they decided to wait. Though they didn't have to wait long.<p>

"Videl is coming this way now, what should we do?" asked Gohan.

"I see her, you should hug me." said Lime.

Videl sees Gohan embracing a girl she doesn't know and feels a bit of jealously. _'Who __is __that __girl __Gohan's __hugging?' _Thought Videl. _'Maybe __Erasa __knows __her, __she __knows __everyone __at __this __school, __but __I __have __to __ask __her __without __seeming __jealous.__Wait, __why __would __I __even __be __jealous? __I __don't __like __Gohan, __do __I? __Well __I __always __thought __he __was __cute... __but... __No __buts __Videl! __Just __stop __thinking __and __ask __Erasa __already!'_

Erasa was currently texting somebody and didn't see Gohan hugging Lime yet. Videl got her attention by asking, "Hey Erasa, who's that girl that Gohan's hugging?"

Erasa stopped mid-text to look at who Videl was pointing to, then says, "That's Lime, I met her in my chemistry class, Gohan introduced us."

"Is she Gohan's girlfriend?" Videl asked trying to sound curious and not jealous, but failing.

"No she's just his friend, well that's what he introduced her as in Chem, why? Are you jealous?" Erasa asks with a knowing smile on her face.

"What me? Jealous? Oh please Erasa, I only see him as a friend and it wouldn't matter me if he did have a girlfriend." Videl tells Erasa, while the blush on her cheeks gives her away.

Erasa not convinced, and still wearing a knowing smile on her face, says "Riiiiiight."

Gohan and Lime were just talking at his locker. He had his arm around her. He was so rapped up in his conversation with Lime that he didn't even egknowledge their presence, or so they thought.

"Gohan I think it's working." says Lime.

"I hope you're right."

"Erasa, friends don't just put their arms around each other for long periods of time like that." Videl said pointing to Gohan and Lime. "Especially when they're of the opposite sex."

Erasa replies, "Well maybe they got together."

"Only one way to find out." Videl said before slamming her locker closed just a bit harder than she intended to, and with Erasa following close behind, made her way over to 'the couple.'

Gohan and Lime sees Videl and Erasa walking in their direction, and faces them without taking his arm away from around Lime's shoulder.

Gohan greets them with a smile. "Hey Videl, hey Erasa." Lime just waves to them.

Erasa smiles and also says hey to Gohan and Lime. Videl says hi to both with no emotion on her face, she then asks Gohan, "So, are you going to introduce me to her? I don't believe we've met."

Gohan looks at Lime with a smile then replies, "This is Lime, my girlfriend, Lime, this is my friend Videl."

Lime offers her hand with a smile and says "Nice to meet you, I've heard of you, you're the daughter of Mr. Satan, that's pretty cool."

Videl shakes her hand with a fake smile and says, "Nice to meet as well, and thank you."

"I'll see you guys at lunch, the bell is going to ring in 5 minutes." says Lime.

"Okay I'll walk you to class babe." says Gohan as he takes her hand and kisses her on the cheek, then begins to walk to the classroom next to his first period class hand in hand.

"That was great, I think it's working! We we're making her jealous." Gohan whispers happily to Lime.

"I told you it was working." Lime whispers back then says to Gohan aloud that she'll see him at lunch. Gives him a quick friendly hug, then walks into her classroom.

Videl watches the scene between the two, before going to the classroom, she'll see Gohan and Erasa again in. As she takes her seat in between Erasa and Sharpner, Erasa invites her into the conversation she's having with Sharpner, by getting her to confirm what she was saying. "Huh Videl, it's true that Gohan has a girlfriend, and she's really pretty."

"Yeah, I met her a few minutes ago." Videl replied in a dazed state, since she was still deep in thought about what happened.

Sharpner noticed she was deep in thought and wondered, _'Is __she __jealous __of __this __Lime __girl __for __being __with __Gohan? __Does __she __like __him? __Why __would __she __want __a __nerd __when __she __could __have __me?'_

Erasa kept talking away, she then stopped when she noticed no one was listening to her, and with a frustrated voice asked, "Is anyone listening to me?" Silence. "Hello!"

Videl and Sharpner snapped out of it and noticed Gohan walking though the door. He sat down just in time before the bell rang to start the class. They worked on the classwork. Sharpner was slightly distracted by the sad look on Videl's face when she Gohan walk in.

_'So __she __does __like __nerdboy. __Hmm... __I __have __an __idea __to __make __her __maybe __get __her __mind __off __him __and __onto __me' _Sharpner thought with a smirk.

**Author's Note: Well that's all for this chapter. What is Sharpner planning and will Videl fall for it? Read the next chapter to find out. Oh and Review please!**


	3. Sharpner's Scheme

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I decided to do update one chapter a day. So if you're following this story, just check the next day for another chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own DBZ, or I would be freaking rich and own the best show ever.**

* * *

><p>Title: Are You Jealous<p>

Chapter 3: Sharpner's Scheme

To say lunch was awkward for Videl would definitely be an understatement. How Gohan was all hugged up with Lime, laughing at all her jokes, and constantly complimenting her. Could those two go at least three freaking seconds without flirting? Probably not, but she doesn't care, she's not supposed to care. It's not like she has feelings for Gohan anyway. She's happy for him, really she is... Then why does it hurt so damn bad to see them together?

Videl sighs thinking to herself,_'OK __there __is __no __denying __it __anymore, __at __least __not __to __myself... __I __have __feelings __for __Gohan. __I __don't __know __when __I __started __to __feel __this __way, __but __Gohan __getting __a __girlfriend __was __a __wake __up __call. __Videl __you __would __fall __for __a __guy, __you __can't __have .__Oh __help __me __Dende.'_

It was after lunch, so the next class she had was math. She was walking to her locker to get her math book, but on the way ran into Sharpner, and unfortunately followed her all the way to her locker.

_'Oh __great' _Videl groans while thinking. _'I __really __don't __want __to __talk __to __Sharpner __right __now...'_

Videl reached how locker, while trying to completely ignore Sharpner. She does her locker combination, takes out her math book, then slams her locker shut. She's obviously in a bad mood and is taking it out on her poor locker.

She won't be able to ignore Sharpner forever, since he's the only one she talks to in her math class. So she decides to turn around and face him. Obviously irritated, considering the look on her face.

"Ok what do you want Sharpner?" Videl asked very impatiently.

"I want to know why you're in such a bad mood. You were irritated, quiet, and antisocial the whole day" Sharpner answers.

"I'm just having a bad day, it's none of your business." Videl snapped.

Videl walks at a faster pace to try to lose him, but to no avail. He is in her class after all. As she sits down in her seat, she puts her head down. She feels wind rush past her slightly and someone's presence in the seat next to her. Sharpner.

"I know why your upset today, it's Gohan being taken, isn't it?" Sharpner bends down to whisper in her ear, since she still has her head down.

He also asks, "You like Gohan, don't you?"

She replies without lifting her head, "No I don't, he's just my friend, can you please leave me alone right now?"

Sharpner reply, "No, because you know I'm right. He's the reason for your crappy day, don't even try to deny it! I saw the way you look at him in class today, you're jealous and you damn well know it Videl!"

She lifts her head up slightly, with her elbow on the desk and her head resting in her left hand. She looks up at Sharpner, then asks, "Why do you care? Things will never change between US. I rejected you so many times Sharpner, and I won't stop now just because I can't get the guy I really want. Yes I like Gohan, and yes I'm jealous! Is that what you wanted to hear Sharpner?" After that being said, Videl puts her head back down.

A little taken back from what she said, Sharpner then says calmly, "Well at least you're admitting it..." He takes a deep breath and speaks again saying, "I think I can help you... I understand that you want nerdboy and I don't have a chance with you, but I want you to at least be happy."

Videl completely sits up to look at him and says, "what do you mean you want to help me? And how exactly do you plan on doing it anyways?"

_'It's __now __or __never. __If __she __says __yes __to __this __and __if __I __play my __cards __right, __she __might __fall __for __me __for __real. __I __hope __it __works, __here __I __go.'_ Sharpner takes a deep breath before saying, "Ok hear me out completely, before saying no. I'm giving up on trying to be with you, you want nerdboy, I get it. My suggestion is to make him jealous."

Videl is silent for a second to think about what he just said, she then replies, "So let me get this straight. You know that I won't ever be with you, you're ok with that, and now you want to help me get together with Gohan, by making him jealous? What's the catch?"

Sharpner looks her straight in the eyes and says, "There is no catch, I want to help you because you're my friend and I want to see you happy Videl. I care about you."

Videl looked in his eyes, they seemed sincere enough. She was thinking this over. Taking a deep breath, she says to him, "Okay I'll listen to your plan..."

* * *

><p>Sitting in Spanish class was Gohan and Lime. They were discussing what happened at lunch today.<p>

"Hey Lime we might not have to do this much longer. Videl was looking upset the whole lunch, I kind of feel bad for doing this, but it was the only way I could think of to find out how she feels about me." Gohan says to Lime.

"Well if you feel ready to 'break up' with me and finally ask out Videl, feel free." Says Lime.

"I might do it tomorrow." Gohan says smiling slightly.

"I think you should, because it's obvious that she has feelings for you. And the sooner you ask her out, the sooner she'll stop hating me. I don't like when people who can easily kick my ass hate me." Lime says laughing a little.

"Well nobody does Lime." Gohan says also laughing a bit, then stops and says, "But seriously, I think I might do it tomorrow."

* * *

><p>After listening to what Sharpner told her about the plan to make Gohan jealous, she's considering to do it.<p>

"No catch right? We are faking to be a couple to make him jealous and that's it." Videl stated.

"Yeah, no strings attached." Sharpner confirmed.

"Ok, let's do it."

**Author's Note: Now the story is going to be more complicated with Sharpner in the picture. How will Gohan and the others react to the 'new couple'? Read and find out. Review please! :)**


	4. Videl's BOYFRIEND?

**Author's Note: I saw all the paranormal activity movies in a row. I watched the first and second yesterday on Netflix, and saw the third one today at the movies. It's freaking creepy! Sorry about the randomness of this author's note, since it has nothing to do with the story at all, but I'm still trippin' on them. O_O lol.**

**Well anyways back to the story, this chapter is crazy! This is a long chapter, I had to fit all the juicy drama that I know you all crave. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but do own a television set to watch it.**

* * *

><p>Title: Are You Jealous?<p>

Chapter 4: Videl's BOYFRIEND?

"Goten seriously, have you ever heard of shaking someone gently awake?" Gohan said in his half awake state to his little brother. Obvious irritation in his voice.

Goten, with a huge grin on his face, says to his older brother, "Nope, but even if I did, I would still do this because it's more fun!"

_'No __matter __how __many __times __he __does __this, __I'll __never __get __used __to __it. __He's __lucky __I'm __in __a __good __mood __today. __Today __will __be __the __day __I __make __Videl __mine.'_Gohan thinks to himself with a smile present on his face.

Goten looks at his older brother like he's crazy. Normally his big bro would be grumpy to him after tackling him awake, but now he's just staring into space with a goofy lovesick grin on his face.

_'Ok, __what's __up __with __him?'_Goten thought obviously confused by his older brother's behavior this morning.

"Um Gohan.. Why are acting so weird today?" Goten decided to asked his strange acting brother.

Gohan snapped out of his lovesick gaze by his brother's question saying, "Huh what? Oh nothing. Well I guess I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll meet you and mom downstairs for breakfast, ok."

Goten shrugged, no longer caring about how his brother was acting strange a few minutes ago. He was going to eat a delicious breakfast after all. With a smile he said, "Okay!" Then left his brother's room.

After taking his shower, and getting fully dressed, he came to meet his mom and little brother sitting at the table. He was extra happy today, because today was the day he will be with the girl of his dreams. With a cheery smile on his face he says, "Good morning mom." Then kisses her cheek and sits down.

"Good morning Gohan, what's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Chichi asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing, it's just a nice day." He says to her not wanting to reveal the real reason just yet.

While they began to eat, Chichi thinks to herself excitedly, _'Oh __I __know __that __look. __That __was __the __look __I __had __when __I __thought __about __Goku __as __a __kid. __He __must __have __a __girlfriend! __This __is __great! __GRANDCHILDREN!'_

Goten looks at both his mom and brother who have huge blissful smiles on their faces while eating. _'Why __is __everyone __so __happy? __Am __I __missing __something?' _Goten thought very confused.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for both demi Saiyans to finish their meal. Gohan finished doing everything he needed to do to be ready for school. He said goodbye to his family, changed to Saiyaman, and flew off to Satan City.<p>

When he arrived he saw Videl taking care of some criminals trying to rob the bank again. She took out two of them with ease, but the third one was behind her and she didn't see him yet. He pulled out a gun to shoot her, but never got the chance. Before the bullet could hit her, Saiyaman appeared in front of her, grabbing every bullet being shot at them.

Saiyaman looked at the criminal and asked with a bored look on his face, "You done yet?"

The man panicked, he threw the gun aside and then tried to punch Saiyaman. Of course Saiyaman was way too fast for him, he caught his hand before making contact and kicked him in the stomach.

The man now lays on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. The police officers arrived on the scene and arrested the three criminals. One police offer says, "We can't thank you two enough for your help. Thank you so much Videl, and you Saiyaman."

They both nod, and Saiyaman begins to leave for school. Videl gets in her helicopter and begins to wonder who Saiyaman is again, she didn't forget about him. She is still very much obsessed with finding out who he is, but lately he's been in the back of her mind since all she could think about right now was Gohan.

_'I __hope __this __works, __it __HAS __to __work.' _She thought flying off on her her school.

* * *

><p>Gohan again met Lime on the top of the roof. He was getting nervous about asking Videl out. Questions ran through his head like... What if she wasn't jealous? What if she was upset for a different reason? He shook his head at those thoughts, he needed to think positively.<p>

Lime looked at him and asks, "Nervous?"

Gohan replies with a sheepish smile, "Uh yeah.."

"Don't worry, she likes you Gohan. Go for it!" Lime reasures him.

"I've been wanting to be with her so long, I'm not backing out now." Gohan said very determined.

"That's the spirit! So, when do you want to 'break up' with me?" Lime said, being very amused with this whole situation.

"At lunch, because by then I can come up with a bogus reason for our break up, and think of what I'll say to Videl." replied Gohan.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get to class, the bell's going ring in 10 minutes, and our classes are on the other side of the school." suggested Lime.

"Hey you'd be late, but I won't." Gohan said joking with Lime.

"Okay not everyone is half alien, with bomb ass Saiyan powers." Lime said while rolling her eyes. "Show off."

Gohan laughed while saying, "I'm kidding. C'mon let's go."

As Gohan dropped Lime off to her class and saw Erasa as she was approaching the entrance to their first period class. She waited for him to come over and they walked in the classroom together.

* * *

><p>"Hey I see Gohan coming, time to put our plan in action." Videl said.<p>

"Right." Agrees Sharpner.

When Gohan and Erasa walked into the classroom, they were shocked as hell to see Sharpner with his arm around Videl and Videl laying her head on his shoulder. Videl was talking casually with Sharpner as if not knowing their friends were standing there, in front of the class, with their jaws dropped. Sharpner had to try hard to not smirk at this.

Gohan and Erasa both walked up to their seats, shock still on their faces along with huge confusion. Gohan was too shocked to even speak, so Erasa asked the question that Gohan wanted to know.

"Okay what's going on here? One minute you're saying you wouldn't go out with Sharpner and now you're all hugged up with him. Are you guys together? How did it happened? Why did it happened? Dammit I'm so confused!" Erasa finished asking a little out of breath, since she said that super fast and all at once.

The 'couple' looked at their blonde friend who was now trying to catch her breath, then they looked at Gohan who still hasn't said anything yet. Shock and confusion was still on his face, he just stared at them like they were crazy.

Videl was the one to answer her blonde friend's questions. She lied saying, "Ok remember how I was feeling down yesterday? Well I miss my dad, he's been gone a lot lately and I was feeling alone at home by myself. Sharpner called me yesterday and comforted me. He asked me if I wanted to get pizza with him, and I agreed. He then asked me out again, and this time I decided to give him a chance. So long story short, I'm his girlfriend now." She turned to Sharpner and smiled at him, he smiled back.

_'This can not be happening! I was going to make a move today ... I finally built up the courage to ask her out, and for nothing. Dende must hate me. Maybe I can still make her jealous! I know my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, I saw jealously in her eyes. Lime just bare with me a little longer.' Gohan thought sadly._

_'Okay __something __doesn't __seem __right __here, __I __know __Videl, __she __would __never __be __so __quick __to __give __in__to __Sharpner. __I'll __find __out __what's __going __on __here __because __I __know __for __a __fact __that __she __was __jealous __of __Gohan. __Speaking __of __Gohan, __why __is __he __so __quiet __today?' _thought Erasa with suspicion.

Erasa then asks, "Hey Gohan, why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?"

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa looked at Gohan to hear his answer. Sharpner still had his arm around Videl, raising an eyebrow.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts to answer, "Huh what? I'm fine, I'm just tired is all."

Erasa was not very convinced, but she decided to let it go. For now.

All attention then went to their English teacher as he reminded them that their essay on Shakespeare was due tomorrow. With that being said, the bell rang to end the class period.

* * *

><p>Lime had met Gohan at his locker at the beginning of lunch, and he told her what happened with Videl.<p>

"Are you serious?" Lime said with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah... It sucks." Gohan said with a sad look.

Lime being the optimistic person she is, says with a smile, "Ok so what! You have a little competition, you're just going to have to show her what she's missing. Turn that frown upside Mister and don't give up!"

"You're right, thanks for your help." Gohan says with a slight smile.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for? Let's get your saiyan ass over there, and work on getting your girl!" She said dragging Gohan by the hand to the table their friends were sitting at.

Lunch went a little something like this... Gohan and Sharpner bragged about their girlfriends like a competition, their girlfriends did the same. It was a little intense, and Erasa was just looking at there whole situation, just plain confused.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day and Gohan was on the roof saying bye to Lime. They definitely need to figure out what their going to do now that Videl has a boyfriend.<p>

"Hey Lime, go on AIM tonight, we need to discuss what we're going to do about this." Gohan says.

"Ok no problem." Lime said.

"Okay bye Lime."

"See ya tomorrow Gohan."

With that being said, Gohan flew home. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, he just went straight to his room with a sad look on his face.

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of this crazy chapter. What will Gohan do now since Videl has a boyfriend? Read and find out! Don't forget to review please! :)**


	5. More Planning and Conversations

**Author's note: Lets see how the story unfolds with our favorite couple**. Review pretty please with a cherry on top! :D****

****Disclaimer: Does not own Dragon Ball Z. ****

* * *

><p>Title: Are You Jealous?<p>

Chapter 5: More Planning/ Conversations

Chichi looked worried as her son just entered the room with a sad look on his face, not saying a single word.

"Mom what's wrong Gohan?" Goten asked wondering about his older brother.

"I don't know Goten. I'll go talk to him." Chichi says before heading to his room.

Gohan was sulking on his bed since he came home. He heard knocks on his bedroom door, but didn't feel like answering it. He knew who was at the door. His mother.

"Gohan, honey can I come in?" Chichi said behind the door.

Silence.

_'I __don't __get __it, __he __was __so __happy __this __morning. __I __wonder __what __could __of __happened __at __school, __that __could __of __been __so __bad __to __make __him __feel __like __this? __Chichi __you're __going __to __have __to __take __a __rain __check __on __those __grandkids.' _Chichi thought with a frown on her face.

She decided to come in anyways. What? He didn't say she couldn't come in. So with that reasoning, she opened the door only to see her son sulking in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Gohan please tell me what's wrong." Chichi pleaded to her son with a worried look.

Gohan sighs. "Nothing's wrong mom, don't worry because it's nothing I can't handle. I wasn't sad, I was just deep in thought about something." Gohan says telling half the truth.

Chichi not completely convinced says, "Ok son, if you say so, but if you want to talk about it you know where to find me."

With that being said, she leaves room reluctantly, with worry still visable on her face.

Gohan remembers as soon as his mom left, he has to talk with Lime. So he got out of bed, went to his desk, turned his computer, and logs on AIM.

He looked at his friend's list which only consists the Z fighters minus piccolo (Bulma forced Vegeta to make one, he never goes on), and Lime. He saw that CitrusChick12 was online and clicked to start a chat session. (I couldn't think of a better name lol)

TheGreatSaiyaman: Hey Lime.

CitrusChick12: Hey Gohan, thought of what we're going to do for tomorrow?

TheGreatSaiyaman: I couldn't think of anything else really, I just think we should do the same things we usually do and she'll eventually break.

CitrusChick12: I think she will, because I know for sure I saw jealousy. I mean, why would she care so much to know who I am if she wasn't jealous?

TheGreatSaiyaman: You do make a good point.

CitrusChick12: Think about it, she was NOT happy at all to see me, and I saw the look her face had when you introduced me as your girlfriend. She was so jealous!

TheGreatSaiyaman: Ok so we agree to just do the same things?

CitrusChick12: It's been working so far, why change it? :)

TheGreatSaiyaman: ok cool, I'll see you tomorrow and meet me at our usual place.

CitrusChick12: Ok cya then. G'nite. :)

TheGreatSaiyaman: Nite. :)

TheGreatSaiyaman signed out.

Gohan prints out his essay due tomorrow, puts it in his backpack and gets ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Videl had just finish doing the last minute touches on her essay, she was about to print it out when her cellphone rang playing Busta Rhymes' verse of 'look at me now.'<p>

She looked at her caller ID, which showed a picture of her blonde friend Erasa, her name, and her number. She answered the phone.

Hey Erasa, what's up?

**Ok we're not at school anymore, you can tell me the REAL reason you're dating Sharpner.**

I like him? hehe...

**Who are you trying to fool? Videl, I'm your best friend girl. Now same question, but this time tell me the real answer.**

*Sighs* Ok I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret, and not say 'I told you so.'

**I swear I won't tell, now tell me the real reason because the suspense is driving me nuts!**

Ok here's the truth. *Deep breath* I like Gohan and you were right about me being jealous of his girlfriend. So Sharpner and I concocted this plan to make Gohan jealous. This is the reason I'm 'dating' Sharpner.

**Oh thank Dende! I thought you lost your mind. Not that Sharpner isn't a great guy and all but damn, you're always annoyed by him trying to get with you and you NEVER change your mind that easily. Videl Satan is supposed to be stubborn, you wouldn't be you without being stubborn. Girl you have to tell me WHEN you started to like Gohan! I knew you did! About damn time you admitted it! **

*rolls eyes* I guess since I met him... the very first day he walked into the class as the new student. I always thought he was cute, and I knew there's something special about him. I'm just pissed I let him get away, now he has a girlfriend. *pouts*

**I'm pretty sure your plan will work. *knowing smile***

What do mean? How do you know?

**Oh you'll see...**

Erasa tell me, please!

**Well I gotta go, I'll see you at school. Bye! **

Erasa wai- *beep*

_'What does she know? Dammit Erasa. I'll get it out of her eventually.'_

Videl decides to finished printing her Essay, then gets ready for bed.

* * *

><p><em>'Ha! <em>_it __all __makes __sense __now!' _thinks Erasa.

Erasa put two and two together. Her theory was right about Videl faking to go out with Sharpner to make Gohan jealous. But was Gohan trying to do the same?

Erasa thinks about it real hard and remembers the day she met Lime for the first time.

-Flashback-

"Hey Erasa, over here!" Gohan said to get Erasa attention.

Gohan got her attention and began to walk over to the seat he was.

"Hey Gohan." Erasa greeted before taking a seat next him.

"Erasa I would like you to meet someone, her name is Lime." Gohan said gesturing over to Lime in the other seat next to him. "And Lime, this is my friend Erasa." gesturing to Erasa the way he did with Lime.

The two girls stood from their seats to shake hands and both said it was nice to meet each other.

"So Gohan, is she your girlfriend?" Erasa asked with a light elbow and a wink.

"Lime? No, she's just a friend, I see her like a sister even." Gohan answered.

"Yeah same here. He's like a brother to me and it would be weird to date your siblings." Lime stated.

"Exactly." Gohan agreed.

-Flashback End-

That's right! Gohan thought of Lime as his sister. Erasa remembered everything that day crystal clear. So why would he change his mind about dating his 'sister'? It's because he wouldn't!

_'He's __not __really __going __out __with __Lime. __Oh __my __Dende, __they're __doing __the __same __thing __that __Videl __is __doing __with __Sharpner! __Wow, __my __friends __are __so __clueless!' _Erasa thought while laughing to herself.

Her friends were trying to make each other jealous, and it was so obvious.

_'Seriously they're really dense... Gohan is supposed to be a Genius and yet HE didn't figure it out.' _

Erasa shook her head, she couldn't believe her friends. She promised she wouldn't say anything, and she won't. This doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy the drama, while watching the ridiculous situation unfold.

She decided she'll stop thinking about this till tomorrow. She was tired, so she's going to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>They weren't the only one's thinking about this situation. A teen boy with long blonde hair, was thinking about how he was going to be able to be with Videl. After some time, he made up his mind on what he would do.<p>

_'I __think __I'm __going __to __step __it __up __a __little __bit, __and __the __best __part __is __Videl __will __think __it's __just __for __the __plan. __There __is __the __chance __she __might __enjoy__ it...' _Sharpner thought with a smirk. _'Oh _yeah, __this __will __work.'__

With that last thought in his head, he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter. How will things turn out in the next chapter? What is Sharpner planning to do to get Videl to want him? Read and find out, but don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Angela Enters The Picture

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This story is about have even more drama! Remember to review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and can't shoot powerful ki blasts out my hands. **

Title: Are You Jealous?

Chapter 6: Angela Enters The Picture

Gohan was sitting at the table with his family, quietly eating breakfast. He was still feeling down about what happened yesterday at school.

He just doesn't get it. He was SO close to asking Videl out. He may have a roadblock at the moment, but he'll remain positive, or at least try to. He was still very much confused as to why Videl would go out with Sharpner, since she's always complaining about him annoying the crap out of her by hitting on her.

_'I __guess __Sharpner __took __advantage __of __Videl __in __a __vulnerable __moment, __and __it __worked.' _Gohan thought bitterly.

Gohan finished most of his breakfast, but not all of it this morning. He wasn't hungry this morning, but ate the food his mom made, because she had went through the trouble of making it. We all know it's not easy cooking for a Saiyan.

He finished getting ready for school, and grabbed whatever he needed. He said a quick bye to his family, turned Saiyaman, and flew off.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Satan City, he again looked around the city for any trouble. He did see police cars and people being arrested by a jewelry store, but he notice that Videl already did the job. That's probably why he only saw them getting arrested.<p>

Since Saiyaman wasn't needed at the moment, he headed to school.

* * *

><p>Videl was also on her way to school in her helicopter. She was in a better mood than Gohan. She saw that Sharpner's plan to make Gohan jealous was a success.<p>

She knows for sure now that Gohan somewhat has feelings for her, but it leaves her with two questions. How much does Gohan like this Lime girl? And how much does Gohan like her, could it possibly be more than Lime? She was damn well determined to find out.

_'Well __this __is __day __two __with __a __bogus __boyfriend, __doing __a __crazy __plan __to __get __the __attention __of __a __guy __I __like. __I'm __used __to __my __life __not __being __normal.' _Videl thought slightly amused.

* * *

><p>Gohan met up with Lime at their usual hangout spot, on the rooftop. They began talking about the whole Videl and Sharpner thing on the way to first period.<p>

Somewhere close by was a girl with red hair and dark purple eyes. She was watching the two communicating to each other, but she's not able to hear a word their saying. She was heading on her way to her new first period English class.

She had decided to switch out of her other English class since she got into a huge argument with her teacher, and didn't want her grade to be marked down for it. Mrs. Gordon was known to hold grudges with students.

As the red head girl continued to watch the two, she noticed Gohan was dropping off Lime to the classroom next to the one she needed to go in. She also notice Gohan gave Lime a hug, before she went into her classroom.

She could feel her jealousy rising, and her anger growing. How dare he forget about her and so easily move on with another girl? The nerve!

She then watches Gohan walk into the classroom she'll be going into soon. She didn't know Gohan was in her class! This will make things a whole lot easier for her.

_'Well__I __guess __I'm __going __to __have __to __make __him __want __me __again __then.' _The redhead said with a Vegeta rivaling smirk.

* * *

><p>Gohan had arrived to class, and glared at Sharpner for being close to Videl. He seriously needs to get his hands off HIS girl. Sharpner just smirked at him.<p>

_'Jerk.'_Gohan thought, taking a seat next to Erasa.

The teacher then begins to speak to the whole class saying, "Attention class, we have a new edition to our class today. Her name is Angela, she tranfered out Mrs. Gordon's class. Angela you may take a seat behind Gohan, Gohan raise your hand."

Angela had told the teacher it wasn't necessary for him to raise his hand since she knew him and the teacher nodded.

_'Oh __great, __now __she's __here? __Damn __you __Dende!' _Gohan thought as he watched Angela walk up to her seat while giving him a flirtatious smile and switching her hips.

* * *

><p>-At The Lookout-<p>

"Seriously! Why does everyone blame me for all the crazy crap that happens in their lives? Shit just happens! Right Mr. Popo?" Dende said very annoyed.

Dende look at Mr. Popo. Wait a minute, what is he doing? It was him that was causing the trouble, that Dende gets blamed for! Son of a Bit-

-Back To The Story-

* * *

><p>Videl caught the look that this Angela chick was giving her man. Oh hell no, he's taken in more ways then this... <em>Angela<em> even knows. Videl does NOT want more competition.

She looked over at Gohan to see how Gohan was reacting to the girl who was shamelessly flirting with him. He looked upset that she was there. Maybe she won't have to worry about her.

The girl looks familiar, where have she seen her before? Oh yeah! That was the girl that blackmailed Gohan to go on a date with her, just because she saw his Teddy bear undies. How low can a person get?

Videl glared at Angela, but Angela just smiled and waved at her. Then Angela went back to staring at Gohan dreamily, with her elbow on the desk and her head resting in her hand.

Videl just rolled her eyes and went back to work on the assignment provided.

Gohan finished his assignment early. He felt that creepy feeling you get when you feel someone's watching you. He turned around and saw Angela staring at him. She waved at him with a flirtatious smile, and he just turned back around quickly, not even waving or smiling back at her.

To say Gohan didn't want to be here would be an understatement. He looked at the slow moving clock, that showed there will be three minutes left of pure torcher. Great.

Finally the bell rang and Gohan was OUT of there.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Angela was talking with her friends about getting Gohan back with her.<p>

"Um you're going to have a hard time with that." said Margaret, one of Angela's little followers.

"She's right." Said Becky with a sympathetic look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked confused.

"Well look over there." Becky said pointing to the table Gohan was at. "He's all over that Girl, he's obviously taken."

"Do you THINK him being taken already will stop me? You should know me by now girls, I always get what I want." Angela said with a cocky smirk while flipping her hair.

"Hope you're right." Said Margaret.

Angela looked at Gohan again, who was laughing at something said by Lime. With a mischievous smile, she than said, "Oh I am."

* * *

><p>Gohan was getting his Spanish book from his locker, but when he closed his locker door, he was startled to see Angela standing right there. He tensed a little.<p>

"Hey Gohan." Angela said with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Uh.. hey." Gohan said not too enthusiasticly.

"Sooo... I heard you got a new girlfriend."

"I do.. Why?" Gohan said not too comfortable in this conversation.

"Well do you ever think of _us_? You know, I miss you Gohan and I think it was my biggest mistake to break up with you.." Angela said as she got closer to Gohan.

He took a step back and said, "Angela. We were never in a relationship. You blackmailed me to go on one date with you. Not that you aren't pretty and all... but I didn't have a choice, I had to go on one date with you."

"Can you ever forgive me? I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Maybe we can be in a real relationship this time?" Angela asked hopefully.

Gohan was about to reply, but Lime beat him to it. "Excuse ME! What are you doing talking to MY boyfriend?"

"I don't know what he sees in your ugly ass, since I'm way prettier than you." Angela said with a smirk.

"Well he obviously does not want some HO who probably slept with the whole football team. UM yes bitch, I went there." Lime said with attitude and a smirk of her own.

Angela was furious! She was about to attack Lime. "Bitch want to say that to my face?"

"Dumbass I already did." Lime said. And she was waiting for her to swing first.

Gohan seeing the blooming fight that can begin any moment between the two girls, pulled Lime away from Angela to go to their Spanish class.

Angela was still calling Lime petty names as they were leaving and yelling them when they were further away.

Lime wasn't done with the bitch. She really wanted to kick her ass. Calling her ugly? The nerve!

"Thanks Lime for saving me from her, because she can't take a hint."

"No problem." Lime smirked.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day and Gohan had texted Lime to meet him at their regular hangout spot.<p>

But unfortunately on the way to the roof, Lime ran into Angela again. Will this trick leave her the hell alone? She came up to her. Guess not.

"What do you want Angela?" Lime asked inpatiently.

"I just want to let you know, Gohan will be mine soon. That's all, see you later fugly." Angela said while her back was turned, waving away to Lime.

Lime rolled her eyes and met up with Gohan. She told Gohan about her encounter with 'The bitch' as she put it, before coming up here.

"Okay first Videl gets a boyfriend, now Angela is obsessed with me? How can this GET any worse?" Gohan said frustrated.

"You shouldn't ask 'How could it get worse' because things usually do. And just focus on Videl, I could see she still likes you, by the way she was acting at lunch." Lime said.

"Yeah you're right... Hey I'll see you tomorrow, meet me here in the morning again, ok."

"Gohan I already know the routine." Lime said laughing a little. "Bye Gohan."

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of my craziest chapter I posted yet. The story gets more exciting from here. R & R people :) **


	7. Advice and Party Invitations

**Author's Note: So how are you guys liking the story so far? Let me know, review! This chapter is brought to you by me, for your drama loving pleasure. You're welcome, enjoy and again Review! Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish dragon balls were real, then I could wish I owned Dragon Ball Z. Unfortunately, their not, so therefore I don't. *pouts***

* * *

><p>Title: Are you Jealous?<p>

Chapter 7: Advice and Party Invitations

Gohan needed advice on what to do in this situation he's in, and the best person he could think of was Bulma.

No way in hell was he going to go to his mom about this. She was already going through some type of grandkid fever, and she wouldn't think her advice through. She would probably say something like 'Gohan just ask her already! Quit this nonsense or I won't have grandkids.' or 'Just try the direct approach because she likes you, I don't care what you have to do, I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!'

Yes... this exactly why he's going to ask for Bulma's help, because she'll actually listen to him and not go all grandbaby crazy.

Gohan was on his way to West City and as he got close he started to look for that familiar huge yellow dome. He found it, landed by the building, and walked up to the security guard to tell him who he was. The security guard nodded and let him in.

Why they have a security guard at capsule Corp. when they have Vegeta? I have no clue.

As he walked into the entrance at Capsule Corporation, the first person he saw was Vegeta, just coming in from the gravity room. He had a towel around his neck, and was carrying a water bottle in his hand.

He took a sip of water, then decided to "greet" Gohan, "What the hell are you here for, Kakabrat?"

"Um I'm here to see Bulma, is she busy?" asked Gohan.

"I'll get her for you." Vegeta said with a mischievous smirk, then he started to yell, "WOMAN GET HELL OUT HERE NOW!" he then start snickering.

"VEGETA I SWEAR TO DENDE IF YOU BROKE THE GRAVIT-oh hey Gohan, what are you doing here?" Bulma said calming down.

"The brat's here to see you, though I am curious woman, what were you going to do to me if I did break the G.R.?" Vegeta said with an amused smirk on his face.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and said, "Vegeta I'll deal with you later. C'mon Gohan let's go."

"Whatever, I have go back to training Trunks anyways. Later Kakabrat!" Vegeta said as he walked back to his son, who was taking a few minutes to break.

"Ok so Gohan, how can I help you?" Bulma asked.

"Well I kinda need some advice..." Gohan answered.

"Ooooh. Let me guess, this is about a girl, huh? Don't just stand there, come sit down on the couch, make yourself comfortable." Bulma said with a smile as she patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"Well girls-" Gohan started.

"Gohan, you Playa!" Bulma interrupted.

"Um not exactly... See there's this girl I really like at school. I wanted to know how she felt about me, so I asked my friend to be my fake girlfriend. It was working until the next day she had a boyfriend. There's also the girl who blackmailed me a while ago, she apparently likes me again... What do I do?"

"Damn your life sounds like some shit you'd see on Degrassi. If I were you, I would first try to get rid of the girl that blackmailed you, then work on the other issues afterwards." Bulma said.

"I've tried that! She won't take a hint and won't leave me alone! She even knows I have a 'girlfriend', but she still won't leave me alone." Gohan explained.

"Did you tell her directly that you didn't want to be with her, and that she had no chance with you no matter what she does?" Bulma asked.

"Well not exactly... I was, before my fake girlfriend interrupted me and was about to kick her ass." Gohan explained.

"Gohan. I know you're a sweet person and all, but sometimes it may take some rudeness for a person to get the message. So do exactly what I told you, ok." Bulma suggested.

"Ok. Well thanks for the advice Bulma. I better get home, I'm already late for dinner." said Gohan standing up from the couch.

"No problem kid. Come back if you need anymore advice, and let me know what happens with that girl you're trying to get rid of." replied Bulma.

"Ok, well bye Bulma, tell Trunks I said hi." Gohan levitating and getting ready to fly home.

"Ok I will!" Bulma yelled back as Gohan began his flight home.

* * *

><p>The next daystarted out how it always does in the morning for Gohan. Gohan wakes up by his hyper brother, Goten. He then takes a shower and gets dressed. He eats breakfast with his family. He then flies off to Satan City, and beats up some unsuspecting criminal as Saiyaman. And Finally flies off to Orange Star High.<p>

He met up with Lime on the rooftop like he always does every morning.

"Hey Lime, I have to go to my locker today. We're using English books today. Man I hate English now that Angela is in the class. It just makes the class more akward." says Gohan.

"Hey Videl's over there, grab my hand." Lime says taking Gohan's hand to put up a front. Lime didn't miss the look that Videl gave them as they walked by.

She then says, "I feel ya man, if I were in the same class with her now, her pretty little face wouldn't be so pretty when I'm done with it."

They arrived at Gohan's locker, and he got out his English book. He then says to Lime, "Please don't do anything stupid that will get you suspended Lime, I need you right now."

"Why would she get suspended?"

They looked at Videl who decided to join their conversation, and was curious to know what's going on.

Lime decided to answer her question. "You know Angela? Well she was all over Gohan and wouldn't leave him alone, so we ended up getting into an argument. Gohan had to take me away before our verbal fight became physical."

"I don't like her either, I just got a bad vibe from her when she walked into the classroom." Videl said, fully agreeing with kicking Angela's ass for being all over Gohan. Don't get her wrong, she still hates Lime as long as she's still with Gohan though.

"Hey babe, I got my English book." Sharpner said while just coming back from his locker. He rapped his arms around Videl and kissed her cheek.

Gohan, not cool with this situation took Lime's hand again and said he had to take her to class. After taking Lime to her class he heard the most annoy voice ever, call his name.

"Oooh Goohhhaaan! Youhoo! Over here! Don't try to act like you don't hear me!" Angela called in her freaking annoying voice.

_'It's __official, __Dende __definately __hates __him.'_"What Angela?" Gohan said irritated, but calm.

"Come here silly." Angela said cheerfully.

"I've got to get to class, and so do you, so I'll be inside." Gohan said to her while ignoring her saying, 'Why don't we walk into the class together?' 'Why are you walking away from me?' 'Gohan wait!'

This whole day was going to suck again, he could just tell. He look at Videl who rapped an arm around Sharpner's arm. Laying her head on his shoulder while they both talked to Erasa. Yep this day's going to suck.

A girl named Sara walked up to their table and said, "All of you are invited to my pool party this Saturday." She said while handing invitations out, and continued to speak saying, "It's going to be fun, I'm going to have a live DJ, food cooked by my personal chef, a full dance floor and everything. I hope all of you can make it."

She was smiling and looking at Gohan a little too long, not to Videl's liking, and handed him an invitation. Err! Why does Gohan have to be so damn cute? These girls just don't know how to act around him.

"Hey I think we should go." Said Erasa.

"Yeah me too, I want to see Videl in a bikini." Sharpner said winking at her.

_'Oh __me __too, __I __bet __her __body __is __amazing. __The __things __I __would __do__...' _Gohan thought, but stopped himself. _'Get __your __mind __out __the __gutter. __Oh __too __late __I __already __thought __it! Damn hormones...'_

Videl really wanted to slap Sharpner, but thought against it since it would probably blow her facade.

"Well I'm down to go, what about you Gohan?" asked Videl.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan answered.

_'I'm __definitely __going __to __Sara's __party __if __Gohan __is. __If __Gohan __sees __me __in __a __bikini, __he'll __definitely __want __me __again!'_Angela thought with a smile, as she still creepily stares at Gohan.

_'The __back __of __his __head __is __even __cute.' _Angela creepily thinks while sighing.

_'Okay __that __girl __NEEDS __to __STOP __staring __at __me!' _Gohan thinks, obviously freaked out.

Finally Gohan's prayers were answered, because the bell started to ring, so Gohan can get the heck away from Angela.

* * *

><p>At lunch the gangwas sitting at their usual lunch hangout table.<p>

"So are you going to Sara's party too?" Videl asked Lime, hoping she would say no, but already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah! Sara throws the best parties. I remember her party last year, she had Lil Wayne perform." Lime replied excited, then she added too, with a wink at Gohan to purposely make Videl more jealous, "Plus I look hot in a bikini."

"So do I!" Videl said a little too angrily, getting up from her seat slightly, since she was jealous at the moment.

Everyone looked at her, and she shinked back into her chair with a sheepish look and a nervous giggle, obviously embarrassed.

"Woah calm down girl, no one said you didn't." Lime said to her, trying not to look amused. But it was so easy to get under her skin, it was fun.

To bail out her currently embarrassed best friend, Erasa changed the subject saying, "So, do you guys want to meet up at one of our houses, except Gohan's, and go to the party together, or just go in separate car groups?"

"Why except mine?" Gohan asked confused.

"Dude you live in 439 mountain area! You want us to drive to a place that would take longer to get to than the party itself?" Sharpner explained.

"Oh, right." Gohan did his dad's grin, while scratching the back of his neck.

"I say we go in car groups, I want to have alone time with Sharpner on the way." Videl said while looking in the corner of her eye to see Gohan's reaction.

Seeing this, Lime said, "Fine with me!" then winked at Gohan.

_'She's __doing __this __on __purpose!' _Videl thought angrily, looking at how Lime was all over HER man.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gohan said referring to Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner since they didn't have anymore classes with him for the rest of the day. Lime has Spanish with him after lunch though, and she'll see him after school.

* * *

><p>After school, Gohan had said a quick goodbye to Lime and headed home. As soon as he got there, he decided to ask his mom if he go to the party.<p>

"Hey mom, I was invited to a pool party my friend Sara is hosting, is it ok if I could go? It's tomorrow, and Saturday's a weekend day, so it wouldn't interfere with school. So please!" Gohan pleaded with his very strict mom.

_'Well __he __does __seem __in __a __happier __mood, __and __this __probably __has __to __do __with __the __girl __he __has __a __crush on__. __So __I'll __let __him __go. __I __want __grandchildren __afterall.' _Chichi reasoned in her head.

"Sure, you can go." Chichi said with a smile.

"Thank you mom!" Gohan said, hugging his mom a little too tight.

"Um. Gohan. Can't.. Breathe.." Chichi said trying to catch her breath from the tight hug her overly excited son was giving her at the moment.

"Oh! Sorry mom!" He said quickly letting go of his crushed mom, then began scratching the back of his neck, while doing the Goku grin.

"It's ok son. Anyways dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Oh and Goten is spending the night over Bulma's tonight." Chichi informed.

"Okay mom." Gohan said while heading up to his room.

_'Well __this __will __be __my __first __high __school __party. __I __can't __wait.' _Gohan thought excitedly.

**Author's Note: That does it for this chapter. Now what will happen at the pool party? Read and find out. REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


	8. Pool Party

**Author's Note: Hello again readers! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Akira Toriya**ma, so therefore I do not own Dragon Ball Z.****

* * *

><p>Title: Are You Jealous?<p>

Chapter 8: Pool Party

Gohan was getting ready for the pool party tonight. It started at 4:00pm and ended at 1:30am. Right now it was 2:45pm, and it would probably take him 20 minutes to get to Lime's house, so they could drive to the party together.

Gohan was wearing a long sleeve shirt, like the white ones he would usually wear, except this one was blue. He was also wearing some black swim trunks that had gold dragons going down the sides of them, and black slip on sandals.

He was fully ready to go, and was about to grab his towel and leave, till his cellphone began to ring. His ringer was a normal boring ringtone, since he didn't bother to change it.

He looked at the caller ID and saw Erasa was calling him. Curious to find out, he answered the phone.

Um hello?

**Hey Gohan, what's up?**

Nothing much, I was getting ready for the party, why?

**Um why are you getting ready so late, don't you live far? Oh nevermind I didn't call you for this reason. The real reason I called is to ask what's going on between Videl and you.**

What do you mean? I have a girlfriend, nothing's going on...

**Bullshit Gohan! I know for a fact that you only think of Lime as a friend. When I met her, you guys even said you were like siblings! C'mon tell me the truth.**

Ok but you have to promise me you will keep my secret and not blackmail me with it. Girls keep blackmailing me!

**Ok I promise, now tell me!**

Fine. To make a long story short, Lime agreed to be my fake girlfriend to help me make Videl jealous, so I could find out how she feels about me, since I like her...

**Ooo Ooo I knew it! I knew it! Ok I'll keep your secret and not blackmail you. **

I would appreciate that, thank you.

**No problem! Hey I'll see you at the party ok! **

Ok bye. *beep*

Gohan grabbed everything he needed, and told his mom he was about to go. She told him to be home before midnight. He nodded, and began to fly to Lime's place.

* * *

><p>He actually got there faster than he expected. He knocked on the door and Lime said she was almost ready to go. She was wearing a light green tankini with dark green stripes that went horizontally. She also had sandals, they were the toe thong kind, and they were green to match her tankini. She put a large white shirt to cover her up till they got party.<p>

"Ok I'm ready, let me grab my keys and we'll go." Lime said picking up her keys from the table.

Gohan nodded and followed her to the capsule corporation hover car, which she made poof as she pressed the button on the capsule.

On the way to the party, Gohan told her about the conversation he had with Erasa over the phone, and how she knew about their plan to make Videl jealous. Lime couldn't believe that Gohan gave in so easy! He had to be the worst liar on the planet! She didn't sweat it though, because what's done is done.

After a 30 minute drive, they finally arrived at Sara's huge house. You could hear loud music playing in the background, the song currently playing now was Misery Business by Paramore. Lime parked the car and pressed the button to make her hover car poof back into a capsule, and then was greeted by Sara herself.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it! The whole living room is a dance area, the kitchen table has all the snacks, the pool's in the back, and if you need to change or put some items away, the pool house is right by the pool. Have fun and feel free to request any songs you want the DJ to play." Sara said.

"Ok thank you." Both Lime and Gohan said.

The next song to play in the background was 'Just In Case' by Nivea.

As Gohan and Lime began walking around the house, Gohan asked, "So what do you want to do first?"

"Ever freak danced before?" Limed asked.

"Freak what?" Gohan asked confused, but he won't be confused for long as Lime pulled him on the dancefloor.

* * *

><p>"Hey Videl, I think we should kiss in front of Gohan, on the lips?" Sharpner suggested hopefully, pushing his luck.<p>

"Hell no, I haven't had my first kiss yet, and I don't want to waste it on you. I want it to be with Gohan! We've been over this Sharpner!" Videl said in disbelief that he's still asking her this.

"Well can't blame a guy for trying." Sharpner said shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Let me put to you this way, DON'T ask again!" Snapped Videl.

Videl and Sharpner had just arrived at Sara's house. Sharpner encapsulated his car too. For Videl, the ride over here was awkward.

Sharpner was wearing a black muscle shirt, with blue-green swim trunks, and black and brown sandals.

Sharpner kept stealing glances at her. Videl was wearing a white bikini with brown sandals. She had a sarong (those scarf things that you tie around your waist at the hip) on over it.

"Sharpner, will you stop staring at me?" Videl asked getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but damn you look hot, I can't help but stare." Sharpner said, while still oogling the hell out of her.

Videl, still very much annoyed, pulled Sharpner into the house. They talked to Sara briefly, then walked further into the house.

'Low' by Flo Rida was playing in the background.

* * *

><p>Gohan found out what freak dancing was. He was surprised it was considered dancing, and saw some other teenagers at the party doing it a little TOO well. After some tudoring from Lime, Gohan got the hang of it. He was even more confident.<p>

"I think I'm getting it Lime! This is eas-Woah!" Gohan said, while looking at the entrance.

Lime stopped dancing and followed his gaze to Videl. She just laughed at him. Leave it to a guy to become hypnotized at the sight of a pretty girl in a bikini.

_'Damn. __She __looks __sexy __in __that __bikini, __just __as I__imagined. __I __really __need __to __keep __in __control __of __my __thoughts.' _Gohan thought in trance-like gaze, looking at Videl.

"Well are you going to stare at her like a weirdo, or say hi to her?" Lime asked, trying to get him to say something to her.

"Oh, right. Let's go to them." Gohan answered after snapping out of it.

"Hey Videl, Sharpner." Gohan greeted.

"Hey Gohan, Lime. Have you guys seen Erasa?" Videl asked.

"No not yet. This house is huge, we haven't found her yet." Lime answered.

"Maybe she's at the pool area. C'mon let's see." Videl suggested.

"You guys go ahead, I'm just going to grab something to eat, then meet you there." Gohan said going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"You guys go without me too, I'll be there in a minute." Lime said to them as they nodded and headed to the pool area.

"Hey Gohan, remember everything I taught you about freak dancing. It will definitely come in handy tonight, for our plan to make Videl jealous. I wasn't even going all out with my dancing, but you'll see. Well I'm going to swim now." Lime said to Gohan as she went to the pull area.

"She was holding back while dancing?" Gohan said to himself shocked, with his mouth partially stuffed with breadstick.

* * *

><p>Lime, Videl and Sharpner saw Erasa sitting on the edge of the of the pool, flirting with some guy. They all came up to her to say hi to her.<p>

She was wearing yellow one piece swimsuit that exposed the sides of her stomach.

"Hey Guys, where's Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"He's getting some snacks in kitchen, he'll be here in a minute." Lime answered.

"Oh ok." Erasa said.

"Well I'm going to go jump in the pool." Said Lime as she took off her huge shirt and did just that.

"Same here." Said Videl also coming into the pool and Sharpner did the same.

* * *

><p>Gohan had finished eating what he wanted, leaving the Chef with more work. He was about to go to the pool area, when he was stopped by Angela, who was in the sluttiest looking bikini he's ever seen.<p>

_'Ew __definitely __not __interested. __Can __she __leave __me __alone?' _Gohan thought.

"Hey Gohan, like my bikini?" Angela said with a seductive smile.

"I gotta go find my girlfriend. Excuse me." Gohan said completely ignoring her question.

"Why would you want to find her, when I'm here?" Angela said.

Gohan remembered what Bulma told him and yells "Look. I don't want you! I never wanted you and NEVER will! Can you take a damn hint! And NO I do NOT like your bikini, it makes you look slutty!"

Gohan saw people gather around them. He started a scene without knowing. They were all ooing and awwing. Lime, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa even came back inside to see what was going on.

Angela started crying, but Gohan didn't feel sorry for what he did. She blackmailed him in the past and she wouldn't take a hint. She deserved it.

"You're SUCH a *sob* JERK!" Angela said as she went up to Gohan to slap him, she then said "OW! Your face hurt my hand!" and left.

Both Videl and Lime smirked at Gohan telling her off. Lime then got the crowd back to the party by saying, "Ok people nothing else to see here! Get back to partying! Thank you!"

"C'mon Gohan I feel like dancing again." Said Lime, dragging him to the dancefloor again. The song 'Get Involved' by Ginuwine featuring Timberland & Missy Elliot.

**Get involved; Ginuwine, get involved **

**Timbaland, get involved **

**Misdemeanor, get involved**

**Ginuwine, get involved **

**Blow your mind, I does it all **

**Misdemeanor, that freaky talk **

**That fready-deaky-dick lick-licky talk **

**I aint gotta take it off, **

**I just wanna get involved **

Lime started to grind with Gohan. He started to get into the beat of the song more and started to follow the rhythm more. Lime winked at Videl as if challenging her.

Videl took her challenge pulling Sharpner on the dancefloor, matching Lime's challenging smirk.

**I just wanna get involved **

**I, I just wanna get involed **

**(you wanna get involved?) **

**Get involved.**

**I dont mean to come on, come on too strong**

**But girl you make me weak.**

**Look so pretty, so innoscent **

**Make me wanna bring out the freak **

**Aint gotta be scared, go 'head let it out, **

**It could stay between you and me. **

**We could turn it up, i'm turnin' you out, **

**If you take my hand and leave.**

There was a full blown freak dance competition between the two couples. Videl was trying to one up Lime on her dance movements. Lime was trying to do the same. Sharpner and Gohan were just trying to keep up with their dance partners.

**[Chorus]**

**Get down, get down, Come on, come on Girl, girl, get involved with me (Repeat x4)**

**Girl, get it involved with me (Get involved with me) (Repeat x8)**

**You know my ammo-Girl, it's Timbo **

**Get dough and I stay on my grind. **

**You say, that you aint, leavin' with me tonight, **

**Then why you keep givin' me the eye? **

**A little convo, you'll be ready to go, **

**I bet that I, I could make you mine. **

**I'll beat on your drum (Bump Bump) **

**Get you off, I bet that I could beat it right.**

Gohan was looking over at Videl. He stared in her eyes for a minute, then went back to paying attention to his dancing. Gohan was a fast learner, because he was dancing like a pro. You would of never guessed he was a homeschooled with no dance experience. Videl seemed to be impressed too. She was showing off for Gohan, and didn't give a damn that she was dancing with Sharpner this way.

**[Chorus]**

**Get down, get down, Come on, come on Girl, girl, get involved with me (Repeat x4)**

**Girl, get it involved with me (Get involved with me) (Repeat x8)**

**Man you know you wanna get it bald **

**Tryn'a get up in my sugar walls. **

**T-t-take my clothes off, **

**Ride that pony like "woo-ha" **

**Yeah, you know I'm a fri-di-leakleak **

**Heavy D twidity didi-di-di. **

**Aint no chick be flyer than me, **

**My lumps so big, see 'em in 3D. **

**Hop in the the track like skir-der-de-der, **

**Timbaland did the beat, yidi-yet-yer, **

**Ginuwine back like, yidi-yet-yer. **

**Can't nobody top that thur. **

**Well it takes two to make a thing go right, **

**Here comes baby with me all night, **

**You should know what a real chick likes. **

**Get involved, well I just might.**

**Girl (Said you gotta get involved) (Repeated)**

Lime found the competition fun, since Videl was actually putting up a challenge for her. She dipped down then got back up, not missing a beat and looked at Videl as if challenging her to do the same and she did.

Gohan had no idea that Videl could even dance like that. Lime wasn't kidding when she said that this was the way teenagers danced at parties.

They danced for nearly the whole song, it was almost over.

**[Chorus]**

**Get down, get down, Come on, come on Girl, girl, get involved with me (Repeat x4)**

**Girl, get it involved with me (Get involved with me)**

As soon as the song ended, Gohan excused Lime and himself so he could talk to her.

She whined saying, "Gohan they were about to play my song!"

"I don't think the plan is working... I did not like seeing her dance like THAT on HIM, maybe this whole trying make Videl jealous thing isn't working." Gohan said.

"Oh trust me, she wasn't happy that I was dancing on YOU like THAT. Well it's up to you what you want to do." Said Lime.

"I guess I'll keep the plan going a little more, I don't know what else to do..."

They were having this conversation thinking they were alone, but somebody was watching them.

"So they're not really together. Interesting..."

**Author's Note: Oh snap what's going to happen now that someone else knows their secret? Read and find out. Also review!**


	9. Angela KNOWS?

**Author's Note: Gotta love android phones! I've updated this whole story from my mobile phone. Tight huh? Well here's the chapter! Review please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball z, but I do own an Xbox 360 game called Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi! :)**

* * *

><p>Title: Are You Jealous?<p>

Chapter 9: Angela KNOWS?

The song playing in the background at the moment was 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae. Gohan had finished his conversation with Lime regarding their plan. The two decided to head to the pool area for a swim.

It was getting dark outside now, so the pool and Jacuzzi lights came on. The pool lights shined in different alternating colors. Gohan had never seen a pool like this before and looked at it with awe.

Lime had already jumped in the pool already, waiting for Gohan to do the same, She said, " Well are you just going to stare at the pool, or jump in? C'mon!"

"Ok I'm coming Ms. Pushy! Sheesh." Gohan replied while taking his shirt off and getting various looks from the girls near the area, as he began to come into the pool.

He could hear in the girls talking about him, with his Saiyan hearing, as they were practically raping him with their eyes.

"Damn he has a sexy body."

"I thought he was skinny, but I was wrong."

"Why would he hide such an amazing body under big shirts."

"Too bad he's taken... Girl the things I would do to him... "

"He looks so yummy."

"I wonder how good he is in bed."

Gohan decided to try to tune out the things being said about him and ignore them. Lime saw the lustful looks the girls at the party were giving Gohan. She laughed to herself, these females are so scandalous, they have no shame. She knew about his body being muscular, that's how it was when they were kids and nothing's changed since then.

"You do know you're being oogled by every girl in this room, right? Except for me since I already knew you were buff." Lime pointed out.

"Yes I do and I'm trying to ignore it. It doesn't really help when you have Saiyan hearing though." Gohan said, before going under water.

* * *

><p>"Angela I can't believe Gohan said that to you, especially since Lime isn't really his girlfriend." Said Becky.<p>

Angela wipped a falling tear from her eyes and said, "What *sob* do you mean?"

"I overheard them talking about being in a fake relationship to make Videl Satan jealous." Becky explained.

"Are you serious!" Angela asked shocked, now not crying anymore.

"Yep. Heard it with my own ears." Becky Confirmed.

"Well can you do me a favor?" Angela asked.

"Sure what?" Becky asked.

"Can you find out if Videl is really dating Sharpner?" Asked Angela.

"Ok"

* * *

><p>Videl and Sharpner decided to get snacks from the kitchen. It was weird how the chef asked them if they were going to have a freakish appetite too, and eat all the food he makes. They shook their heads no at the bizarre chef. He looked relieved.<p>

As they were eating something here and there, they began to talk about Gohan's reaction to Videl's dancing on Sharpner.

"I see nerdboy couldn't take the way you were dancing with me. He ran out as soon as the song was over. Ha he probably wishes he were me right now." Sharpner said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Look Sharpner, we might have to stop this plan. I didn't like seeing Gohan hurt, even if it did make him jealous. That was the whole point of this plan anyways, to see if I could make him jealous, to find out if he has feelings for me. Well it worked, so I might want to end this fake thing we have going..." Videl said.

"What? I thought you wanted to break them up." Sharpner said confused.

"I do.. but maybe it isn't worth it. He seems happy with her." Videl said sadly.

"You want to stop this, we can.." Sharpner said with anger and hurt noticeable in his voice.

"Sharpner, don't even start this with me. You knew what you were getting into when we started this plan. Our relationship isn't real! You knew that and you agreed, I even asked if we were on the same page." Said Videl.

"I know..." Sharpner starts, then takes a deep breath and says, "But I thought there would maybe be hope that you would really actually fall for me.

"I told you from the beginning that I didn't feel that way for you and probably wouldn't and you still agreed. I'm sorry Sharpner, the only way I see you, is as a good friend." Videl said quietly.

"Because of nerdboy... I hope you guys will be happy. That is, if he actually wants you. How do you know you're not chasing for someone who doesn't return your feelings?" Sharpner said in angered tone.

"I don't know, but the subtle hints of jealousy give me hope that he does return them." Videl said while looking down.

"Whatever. If this is over, I have no reason to be here. Ask someone else for a ride." Sharpner said as he stormed out the room.

"Sharpner! Sharpner wait!" Videl called out to him, but it was too late. Sharpner was lost in the crowd.

_'S_o t__hey're __faking __too, __and __to __make __Gohan __jealous. __Interesting...' _Thought Becky with a smirk.___

* * *

><p>'Get Low by Lil Jon &amp; the Eastside Boys ft. The Ying Yang Twins was now playing.<p>

Videl decided to find Erasa, who was with that same guy from earlier. "Hey Videl." She said to her.

Before Videl was able to speak, Erasa beat her to it. She pulled her away from the guy she was talking to and said, "Girl you would not believe how amazing Gohan's body is! Look at him, he's freaking buff!"

Videl looked at where Erasa was pointing, and was shocked to see that Gohan does in fact have an amazing body. He was coming out of the pool and grabbed his towel to dry himself off.

"Woah!" Videl said, looking at Gohan in shock.

Gohan heard her and blushed. He was ok with Videl looking at him that way. He actually wanted her to. He was curious to why she wasn't with Sharpner though.

"Damn! I always thought Gohan was cute, but now I think he's sexy." Videl said staring at him hard.

Erasa laughed at her best friend, then asked, "Where's Sharpner, by the way?"

Videl then looked down, finding her shoes to be interesting. After taking a deep breath, she pulled Erasa into the house and told her what happened with Sharpner and her. She also asked her if she could give her a ride since Sharpner got pissed and left her.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a ride, and about the whole Sharpner thing, let him cool off. He'll forgive you, you're still his friend after all." Erasa reassured.

"Thanks Erasa." Videl said.

"No problem, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Erasa said.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"So they were in a fake relationship too?" Angela asked to confirm.<p>

"Yep." Becky reassured.

"This is great! Gohan Gohan Gohan, my revenge is going to be SOOOO SWEET!" Angela said with an evil smirk.

Erasa heard everything they were saying. What were they planning to do Gohan. Oh my Dende! They must know about the fake relationships!

Erasa tried to act as if she didn't hear anything and knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in here, I have to go." Erasa said.

"You can have it now." said Angela and Becky as they walked out the bathroom.

_'What __is __she __planning?' _Thought Erasa as she walked into the bathroom, worried about her friends.

**Author's Note: What IS Angela planning? This can NOT be good! Read and find out what crazy scheme Angela has concocted for revenge. Tell me what you think of the story, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Angela's Revenge

**Author's Note: Sorry for this really late update. I was busy a lot lately, but now I have your chapter for you. Just read and enjoy. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, we all know this!**

* * *

><p>Title: Are You Jealous?<p>

Chapter 10: Angela's Revenge

After people start getting drunk from the spiked punch that someone secretly snuck (which the chef was NOT happy with), people getting pruney from swimming too much, and people becoming tired from dancing a lot, the party was being to end. It was 11:30pm, so some people started going home and Sara was thanking them for coming.

Lime, Gohan, Videl, and Erasa decided they would go home too. None of them got drunk because Sara warned them ahead of time to not drink anymore punch when she noticed some kids were drunk.

"Thank you for coming guys. Hope you had a good time. By the way Gohan, I never knew you had such a great body. Sara said while winking, then added, "Well I'll see you guys at school on Monday!" Said Sara as she smiled flirtatiously at Gohan.

"Gohan, you should probably keep wearing those big shirts or teenage girls will bleed to death from nose bleeds." Videl joked.

"True dat." Lime agreed while she and everyone else start laughing.

"Hey Gohan, I'm going to get the hover car ready, I just need to find a place to let out the capsule." Lime informed.

"Yeah me too Videl. We'll come and get you after we find spots." Said Erasa.

"Ok." Both Videl and Gohan said.

"Hey Videl where's Sharpner?" Gohan asked, curious as to why Videl's 'boyfriend' wasn't with them.

"Oh we got into a fight, so he left home early." Videl explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Gohan said. He was lying a little since he was somewhat happy they were fighting, since they might break up or have already broken up. And in another way he actually did feel sorry for her because break ups did suck and she would feel hurt, and it would probably end the friendship she had with Sharpner.

_'I __wonder __what __their __fight __was __about __and __how __bad __was __it, __for __it __to __be __bad __enough __for __Sharpner __to __leave __the __party __early?' _Gohan thought curiously.

"Don't worry about it, Sharpner just needs to calm down a little." Videl reassured.

"Um... A-are you guys still together?" Gohan asked a little nervous, but he needed to know.

"Actually no. We broke up, but when he calms down we could probably still be friends." Said Videl.

"Oh.. " Gohan said not knowing what else to reply. He was trying to hide his happiness. Maybe Lime and himself would 'break up' soon too.

"Yeah.." Videl replied. The conversation becoming somewhat awkward.

Lime and Erasa saved them from the conversation that had become quiet and akward. They all began to walk to the hover cars together.

"Well I'll see you guys at school on Monday. Bye." Lime said before unlocking the car and getting ready to go in.

"Yeah see you guys later. Oh and Videl, if you need to talk to someone, you could call me... I m-mean if you w-want to that is." Gohan said before getting in the car.

"Ok thank you Gohan." Videl said with a smile.

"It's no problem at all!" Gohan said a little too loud out of nervousness.

"Well we're off." Lime said as she began to drive the car.

Videl and Erasa was still sitting in their hover car. Erasa wondering what that was about asked, "What did you two talk about when we left?"

"About Sharpner and I 'breaking up.' "

* * *

><p>At Orange Star High, girls were plotting revenge on Gohan, but Videl, Lime, Sharpner were caught in the mix.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this? It does seem really mean." Becky asked.

"Well what he said to me was mean." Angela said.

"Well what you're doing to him is worst. It could ruin him and his friends reputation! I thought your main target was him, so why bring his friends into it too?" Becky asked to try to understand what her best friend is thinking.

"I do feel bad doing this to Sharpner because I have nothing against him, but I hate both Videl and Lime. Videl because Gohan wants HER and Lime because she's just a bitch. Those three deserve it!" said Angela.

"I know, but-" Becky tried saying but was interrupted, having second thoughts.

"Stop being a goody two-shoes and help me, or I'll tell everyone YOU'RE secret. Got it!" Angela threatened.

"Fine." Becky said defeated.

"Good now help me spread these rumors." Angela said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, the beginning of a new school week. Nothing was out of the ordinary in his morning routine. He did everything he normally did. Everything was normal, that is until he came to school.<p>

Gohan 'broke up' with Lime at the rooftop. Lime already knew about the break up between Sharpner and Videl from when Gohan told her about it on the ride home. The had the whole bogus reason made up and everything.

Gohan and Lime decided to go to their classes alone, to make their break up seem realistic. As he was walking down the hallway that lead to his classroom, he noticed kids giving him weird looks. He checked himself to see if he had anything on his face or clothes, but everything seemed to be in place. So what was this all about?

As he got to class he saw the same looks as the ones he got in the hallway, but this time people were whispering about him too. As he took a seat next to Erasa, he noticed that Sharpner wasn't here today.

Videl was being stared at too, but why? She got sick of kids staring at her, so she said, "Take a damn picture, it'll last longer!"

_'I bet Angela's behind this! She's been talking about getting revenge on Gohan!' _Erasa thought.

Erasa was about to tell them about what was going on till Videl got a call from the police department to help. So she left immediately. Gohan looked like his mind was elsewhere. Erasa would have to tell them later.

Gohan decided to find out what all the commotion was, so he concentrated his saiyan hearing to hear some of the whispers.

"I heard Gohan and Lime are in a bogus relationship."

"He knows Videl likes him, he's hurting her on purpose."

"No you're wrong, I heard Videl is sleeping with Sharpner to piss Gohan off."

"No Videl wouldn't sleep with Sharpner, but she's secretly seeing Gohan on the side."

_'What __the're __saying __is __complete __lies! __They're __twisting __the __whole __situation, __but __how __did __even __find __out __about __our __relationship __being __fake? __*groans* __it's __going __to __be __a __LONG __day..." _Gohan thought.

* * *

><p>Gohan was on his way to his locker when Angela approached him. Gohan was waiting for her to say something to either try to convince him to be with her or for her to cuss him out. She did neither, which surprised Gohan.<p>

"I'm sorry Gohan. I'm sorry for being such a clingy bitch that wouldn't take a hint. I know now that I have no chance with you and I'm ok with that. I'm not asking you to forgive me and I uunderstand if you don't want to." Angela apologized.

"What? You're sorry?" Gohan asked confused.

"Yes I'm sorry for my behavior. I care about you, so I'm going to tell you the truth about something being said at school about you. And by your own friend to." Said Angela.

"What do mean?" asked Gohan even more confused.

"You have heard the stupid rumors right?" Angela asked.

"Yes I have, now will you get to the point!" Gohan said becoming impatient.

"Calm down. I heard Videl telling people the rumors and I was shocked because I thought she was one of your best friends." Lied Angela.

"It can't be her because the rumors are about her too." Gohan said with suspension.

"Well she wanted them to make her seem like she's a victim too." Angela reasoned to him.

"I'm done hearing this bullshit." Gohan said angrily, while leaving Angela.

_'Hmm.. __he's __a __tough __cookie __to __crack, __maybe __I __need __to __tell __this __to __Videl.' _Thought Angela.

* * *

><p>Angela decided to go to the bathroom to check her makeup and saw Videl come out the stall to wash her hands.<p>

_'Wow __this __will __be __easy.' _Angela thought with a smirk.

"Hey Videl." Angela said while applying mascara.

"Don't 'Hey' me, I don't even like you." Videl said while sticking her hands under the hand blowdryer.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel this way about me, but I think there's something you should know about you friend Gohan." Angela said while putting on lipgloss then turning to face Videl.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"Those rumors that are going around the school were started by Gohan." Angela 'informed.'

"Why should I believe you?" Videl asked, unsure if she should believe her.

"Don't believe me, just go on the rooftop and hear it for yourself."

Videl didn't say anything in reply, she just left the bathroom.

_'Good she was unsure, I made her doubt him. My plan is working.'_

**Author's Note: Will Videl believe Angela? How will things turn out now? Read and find out! Review!**


	11. Hurt Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

Title: Are You Jealous?

Chapter 11: Hurt Feelings

It was now lunch time and Gohan was glad too. He kept thinking about what Angela said, not that he believed it, but the question is why would she say it? Why would she blame Videl for this? He thought the only person that Angela didn't like, who was in his little hang out group of friends, was Lime. And that was because Angela was Jealous of her, since she thought that Lime was his girlfriend.

Gohan knew that Videl was not happy that he was dating Lime, but she wouldn't go so low as to make up rumors about him and herself. No, she wouldn't do that, but Angela would. Then he thought about it again, Angela wouldn't know of his fake relationship, because she was really jealous. Then who could it be who started the rumors?

Gohan put away the books that he wasn't using anymore into his locker. He needed to talk to Lime about the whole rumors situation. Maybe she might have an idea of the person that started them and why, because he didn't have any clue whatsoever.

So Gohan made his way to his favorite hangout spot in the school, the rooftop. This is where he met up Lime, to talk about what hell was happening.

* * *

><p>Videl had told Sharpner what was going on at school. He wasn't there today because he had got sick from his little brother. It took a lot of call tries, but he eventually picked up the phone, and yes he wasn't happy to speak to her. Erasa was right about letting him cool down after all. Videl had apologized again, and he eventually forgave her. Things still wouldn't be as they were before, but they could work on it.<p>

Videl didn't believe the bullshit that Angela told her either. Gohan wouldn't start rumors about her and himself, that was ridiculous! He wasn't that type of person.

Still Videl felt she needed to talk to him about the situation, so that maybe they could find out who did this to them.

_'Gohan __is __probably __on __the __rooftop __again. __He __wasn't __at __the __lunch __table, __so __maybe __he's __there.' _Thought Videl.

Videl made her way to the one place that she knew Gohan would be. Erasa and Lime sometimes mention that he goes on the rooftop a lot. That fact added to more reasons why she thinks Gohan is Saiyaman, because he sometimes comes on the rooftop even when the staircase is locked.

Videl is determined to still find out whom Saiyaman is, but needs to first get the whole rumor thing under control.

Videl walked from cafeteria to the familiar staircase that lead to the rooftop and probably to Gohan too. When she was about to open the door, she heard voices speaking in a conversation. So Videl decided to easedrop on their conversation. She puts her head close to the door and cups a hand over her ear to hear more clearly.

"I didn't want it to go this far."

"I know Gohan, who told people?"

"The only person who knows is Erasa."

"But she wouldn't tell people."

_'What? __Did __he __really __start __the __rumor? __And __Erasa __knew __he __was __doing __this? __How __could __she!"_Videl thought, jumping to conclusions.

Videl was beyond pissed at the moment. She would not listen to reason right now. She wasted no time in opening the door to give these people a piece of her mind. How dare they be so fake to her? They even have her best friend in on it!

"Videl - " Lime started, but stopped in mid-sentence seeing Videl was there. And boy did she looked pissed.

"So YOU did this? Why?" Videl said really angry.

Lime thought it was better to stay quiet at this point. Videl obviously didn't hear the whole conversation and jumped to conclusions. She would let Gohan answer Videl.

"Videl, the story got completely twisted and I wasn't the person that spread the rumors." Gohan said calmly, yet worried that Videl wouldn't believe him.

He then turned the tables on her, and asked, "What about you? I know for a fact that you're not into Sharpner."

"But I didn't spread rumors!"

"Did Sharpner? It's a little suspicious that he isn't here today."

"He's sick with the damn flu!"

"Sure he is... I bet you guys had this planned out!"

"You know what? We did have a plan and it wasn't to start some damn rumors! Do you know what the plan was Gohan? To make YOU jealous! I wanted to know how you felt about me, you idiot!"

_'I __knew __she __wasn't __really __with __Sharpner! __So __she __really __does __like __Gohan. __I __knew __that __too!'_thought Lime.

"You wanted to do that by sleeping with Sharpner? Was it worth it?"

_'Ooo __he __shouldn't __of __said __that. __Did __he __not __just __hear __what __she __said? __HELLO __IDIOT, __she __LIKES __YOU!'_Lime thought.

Gohan was too pissed about her accusing him to even think about what he was saying. He just spoke whatever came to mind.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!"

"How do I know? Hmm."

_'Gohan. __Really __REALLY? __Did __he __really __just __ask __that?'_Lime thought unbelievably.

Videl couldn't believe him, he was acting like such an asshole! He's practically calling her a slut. Why would she call herself a slut by spreading such a rumor?

"Gohan you're such a JERK, leave ME the HELL ALONE!"

_'Knew __that __was __coming...'_Thought Lime.

"Vi - " she left before he could say her full name.

Gohan regretted everything he said to her. You know how Gohan is when he gets angry, he acts/speaks first and thinks later. He's not always aware of what he does when he's angry.

So because of Gohan's anger, and him speaking first before thinking, the girl he likes, maybe even love now hates him. Great.

Lime just looked at him knowingly, she knew he didn't mean to say the things he just did. And now he's hurting from saying the things he said to her.

* * *

><p>Videl ran down the stairs of the rooftop. She wanted to be as far away from Gohan as she possibly could. She was so heartbroken by the things he said to her. Did he really think of her that way? That she was the type of girl to sleep with any guy?<p>

To make matters worst, she put out her feelings for him out into the open and he didn't even egknowledge it. He didn't care, and therefore he doesn't like her. She was an idiot to believe that there was a chance with him, Sharpner was right when he said that Gohan may not feel the same way she does. She was an idiot to believe there was hope.

Videl went to the girls bathroom and cried her eyes out. How could someone that she truly loved think so lowly of her? And despite the whole argument that occurred on the rooftop, she still believes Gohan didn't start those rumors. She knows it in her heart that he would never do such a thing. So this brings her back to square one, who did?

Before she could think about that, she was snapped out her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hello? Is that you Videl?"

* * *

><p>Angela knew that she planted some doubt in Videl and knew she would go up to Gohan to talk to him. She heard the whole argument and couldn't be more happy! Her plan for revenge was going better than she would of hope!<p>

Becky still did not feel right about doing this, but she had to do this or her secret could be exposed! Do you know what that would do to her reputation? Dende this girl is such a bitch! Why was even friends with her in the first place? Hell if she knew.

These two weren't the only ones to hear the argument. Erasa heard everything too. She was on her way to find Videl to her what Angela was planning, but she couldn't find her. So she went for the next best thing, Angela herself.

Erasa saw Angela coming out the bathroom and followed her. She was heading towards the back of the building that had a staircase leading to the roof. Erasa then knew she was up to her evil ways right now, since this was nears Gohan's signature hang out spot.

Erasa hid behind a tree and was able to barely hear them speaking, but she was able to hear the whole conversation and argument.

_'Oh __no. __Videl __and __Gohan __are __fighting. __Damn __Angela, __it's __all __her __fault __and __look __at __her, __I __want __to __slap __the __smirk __off __her __face. __Such __a __bitch.'_Erasa thought angrily.

Erasa wasn't able to hear the conversation that Angela was having with the other girl, but it looked like they were disagreeing about something. She didn't care about that right now, she needed to find where Videl ran off to.

Videl usually goes to the bathroom to cry when she's upset, so Erasa decided to check bathrooms. After the third bathroom, she heard someone crying in one of the stalls.

_'That __must __be __Videl, __I'm __going __to __ask __to __make __sure.'_ Thought Erasa.

"Hello? Is that you Videl?"

"Yes, how did you find me?"

"It's a long story that I must explain to you, but first can you get out of the bathroom stall. So I can talk to a face, not a door."

"Fine."

The two walked over to a bench that didn't have a lot of people around. Erasa explained everything to Videl. Videl was happy knowing that after all this time, Gohan was trying to make her jealous first. So he did have feelings for her. That made her crappy day so much better.

"So how are we going to expose Angela, for spreading rumors?" Videl asked.

"Leave that to me."

Both girls looked up to see a Greenette girl with blue eyes.

_'That's __Angela's __best__friend. __Why __would __she __want __to __help __us?'_Thought Erasa.

As if reading Erasa's mind, Becky said, "I'm helping you guys, because I'm so sick of Angela doing shit like this! She's always trying to ruin people's reputations, when she doesn't get her way. I'm so sorry for helping her, but she blackmailed me with a secret I have and I'm supposed to be her best friend! I'm so sick of this, so I'm going to end it! I don't care anymore if she tells my secret... "

Erasa looked in her eyes and saw she was sincere.

"So do you suggest we do?" Erasa asked.

Videl looked at Erasa as if saying, What are you doing? We don't know if we can trust her yet. But Erasa looked at Videl reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, we can trust her."

Videl sighed, then nodded to Becky. Letting her know she could continue what she was about to say.

"Ok here's the plan..."

**Author's Note: What's Becky's plan to expose Angela's lies? What is her secret that Angela used to blackmail her? Read the next chapter and find out! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Truth

**Author's Note: You'll love this long chapter, if you love drama. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah seriously I don't own DBZ.**

Title: Are You Jealous?

Chapter 12: Truth

It was the end of the school day, and Gohan felt like crap. He couldn't believe the things he said to Videl, and how could he just ignore that she threw her feelings out into the open? Hello, she told him that she liked him! Wasn't that why they were all in this mess in the first place?

It all comes back to the word jealousy. Jealousy is the reason he came up with such a stupid plan. Jealousy is the reason Videl found out her feelings for him. Jealousy is the reason rumors were spread all over the school. Jealousy is the way he found out that the girl of his dreams actually returns his feelings. And Jealousy is the reason why he said those horrible things to her, probably making her hate him, or so he thought.

Gohan didn't feel like going home yet. He needed advice again, so he set off to capsule corporation again. He was again greeted by his favorite short grumpy Saiyan prince, Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Let me guess Kakabrat, you're having issues again?"

"Um yeah... is Bulma busy? I need to talk to her."

"Go see. Hell if I know, I just got out the GR. Hold on a sec." Vegeta said then looked off into the direction of the GR. "Trunks get your ass back over here! We're not done!"

"Aww daaad" Trunks whined in the background.

"Don't whine, get over here." Vegeta said to Trunks. He then looked over to Gohan and said, "Well what are you waiting for Kakabrat? The woman is in her office, I know you can sense her."

Vegeta then muttered under his breath, "Damn this kid is getting just as retarded as his idiot father Kakarott. I hope that kind of stupidity isn't contagious."

_'Well __Vegeta __seems __more __grumpier __than __usual.'_Thought Gohan.

"Right... see you later Vegeta."

"Hn."

Gohan then made his way to Bulma's lab. When he got there, he noticed the door was open, so he stuck his head in and asked, "Hey Bulma, it's Gohan, are you busy?"

"Come in Gohan, take a seat." Bulma said to him from inside the lab.

Not taking her eyes off the invention she was working on, she then added, "Give me a minute, I just have to connect this blue wire to-Got it!"

"Ok you now have my full attention." Bulma said turning away from her invention to look at Gohan.

"Um I need some more advice."

"Ok no problem. By the way, how did it go with that girl that blackmailed you?"

"Um I'll explain that, but I have a question about

Vegeta. Why is he extra-" Gohan started but was cut off by Bulma.

"Asshole-ish? Well remember when you came over and he asked what I would do to him if he broke the GR, well I decided to show him what I would do or actually not do. He knows I can't hurt him, So I'm not letting him have sex with me for a week, you could say he's a little frustrated." Bulma explained with a proud smirk her own husband could be proud of, if he wasn't so sexually frustrated that is.

_'I __shouldn't __of __asked... __I __really __didn't __need __to __know __that.'_Gohan thought.

"Ok so what do you need advice on this time?"

"Well someone found out about Lime & I's, and Videl & Sharpner's fake relationship-"

"Wait Videl is in a fake relationship too?"

"Yes and ironically it was to make me jealous, because she likes me or liked me-"

"What do you mean likED you, doesn't she still feel that way?"

"I should explain everything that happened today. Someone found out about our fake relationship and spread rumors around the school about it. I was talking with Lime about the whole thing and Videl heard some of it. She accused me of being the one who did it, and we got into a huge argument. She actually told me how she felt about me, and I ignored that, I was angry. I accused her of things that I know she didn't do, and she stormed out of the room calling me a jerk." Gohan explained.

"First off, who knew about your secret before it was spread around the school?"

"Only Lime and Erasa, but neither of them would tell."

"So this rumor thing just started today, so someone must of found about it recently. Did you talk about it in a public place?"

"Oh my Dende! The party, someone must of heard it at the party!"

"You talked about a secret, at a party? What were you thinking?"

"Again I wasn't thinking, I was just jealous from the dancing and just pulled Lime away to talk... Eh what do I do now?"

"You need to apologize to Videl! You could find out who did this to you guys later."

"Right. Okay thanks for the advice, I need to get home now." Gohan said as he was followed outside of capsule corporation, by Bulma.

"Sure anytime." Bulma said stopping at the entrance.

"Bye!" Gohan said while levitating and the began to fly off to his home

"See ya!"

_'Boy __does __he __have __a __lot __of __drama __in __his __life, __but __what __do __you __expect? __He's __not __exactly __normal.' _Bulma said as she began walking back into capsule corporation.

* * *

><p>When Gohan got home, he put on a front of happiness, because the last thing he needed was to be questioned by his nosey mom again. He ate dinner and got ready for bed.<p>

Gohan dreaded going to school this morning. He knew people were still going to talk about him and that Videl probably still hated him. Yeah going to school today would most definitely such.

Gohan did his normal morning routine by getting ready for school, eating breakfast, and fighting a couple of criminals after arriving at Satan City.

Then Gohan had to go to the place that he now dreaded, Orange Star High. He didn't bother to even tell Lime to meet him at the roof, so he went straight to his first period.

_'Here __we __go, __I __know __Videl __is __going __to __be __mad __at __me.' _Gohan thought, as he walk up to his seat by Erasa.

Gohan was surprised to have a note passed to him by Videl. Wasn't she pissed at him? He looked at her, she didn't seem pissed, so he opened to note.

**Gohan we need to talk. I'm sorry for the way things turned out yesterday, and I believe you one hundred percent that you didn't start those rumors. The person who did was Angela.**

_'So __it __WAS __Angela!' _Gohan thought, then read on.

**Yesterday after our fight, Erasa and I talked with Angela's now ex best friend, named Becky. Angela has some secret over her and was blackmailing her to help her with the plan she had against us. I wasn't sure if I could trust her until Erasa told me that she saw them arguing. **

**Anyways we have all formed a perfect plan to expose Angela for the lying bitch she is. Meet us at the coffee place down the street, during lunch. We can't risk talking about our plan at school. Oh and bring Lime with you too.**

Gohan closed the note and put it in his pocket. He looked at Videl and nodded his head. He then took out his cellphone to text Lime and bring her up to date about the situation.

* * *

><p>Soon it was lunch time, so he made his way off campus, to the coffee shop called Star Coffee Blenderz. He walked in and saw his friends, a long with someone he didn't know, drinking coffee at the table in the back. He ordered himself a double chocolate chip frappè, and then joined his friends.<p>

"Gohan, this is Becky, she's the girl I was telling you about." Videl said.

Gohan just nodded to her.

"Ok now that everyone's here, I'm going to explain my plan. Videl do you have the mini camcorder?" Becky asked.

"Yes."

"Erasa do you have the mini microphones?"

"Yup."

"Great! We can do our plan today! As you all know, there is a huge assembly today at 5th period. Videl's father is going to get a statute of himself, by entrance of the school, but before they build it, they want to show the students slides of how the statute will look. I know this because I'm part of the committee that will work the projector, and I have already set it up to work with the camcorder. The plan is to get Angela to admit on tape that she started the rumors and maybe even admit to more. You Guy's job is to delay her from going to the auditorium, and make her admit it. You have 10 minutes before I change the settings on the projector. I will take full blame for doing this from the principal, since I know someone is going to have to get in trouble for this. I deserve it too, I regret the things I did for Angela. So does everyone understand the plan?" Becky explained and asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then lets all go back to school then."

* * *

><p>Becky had informed everyone that Angela usually goes to the bathroom before 5th period, to check her makeup. She goes to the bathroom across the hall from the computer lab, because it has the best mirrors.<p>

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Becky went to the auditorium, but everyone else went either in the girl's bathroom to wait for Angela or close to it, to be a lookout for if Angela was coming.

After 3 minutes, Gohan spotted the redhead walking by. He then texted Videl to let her know that Angela was approaching the bathroom.

Videl and Erasa was in the girl's bathroom having a fake conversation about nothing, since they knew Angela was going to walk through the door in 3... 2...

"Oh hey Videl." Angela greeted.

"Angela."

"So did you see now that Gohan started the rumors?"

Erasa walked into the bathroom stall and then cut on the camcorder in an angle that Angela couldn't see, and started to film. Gohan went back to the auditorium and nodded to Becky, to let her know that everything was going to plan. In one more minute, she would switch the projected image.

"No, and that's because he didn't and you did."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your jealous of anyone that catches the attention of Gohan, you know I'm right."

Becky turned switched the projected image now. Everyone in the auditorium was wondering what was going on.

"Ha you're a smart girl! You're absolutely right! I spread the rumors. The best part of it all is that nobody will believe you if you told them I did. Tough luck princess" Angela said with a smirk.

"Oh really..."

"Yes really, I killed your reputation and there's nothing you can do. Ha sucks to be you, daughter of Mr. Satan."

"Well I don't know about that... Hey Erasa come out of the stall."

"WHAT! YOU WERE FILMING ME?"

"Yep." Said Erasa.

The crowd was shocked to hear that Angela was the one to spread the rumors, back at the auditorium. Becky wore a smirk on her face.

_'Serves you right bitch.'_

Angela then began laughing evil, she took the camera out of Erasa's hand and threw it to the floor. "Well the proof is gone! Ha I destroyed your camera."

The auditorium crowd was wondering what's going on? Why isn't there any more image? Becky switched the image of the Mr. Satan statute back, when she realized that she couldn't get the camcorder image to project anymore.

Videl wore a smirk of her own. "You're actually wrong about two things. One, that was my camera, it's the school's property for film class. Two, we filmed live.

"WHAT? LIVE? LIVE WHERE?"

"Go to the school auditorium and see."

"No NO! You couldn't have!"

"But I did..." Videl said with a Vegeta-like smirk.

* * *

><p>The principal brought all of them to his office. Becky was going to take them blame for everything, but the principle told her it wouldn't be necessary and that since she was a friend of Videl Satan, she and Erasa would get off with a warning.<p>

As for Angela, well.. she wasn't so lucky. She has three weeks detention for destroying school property and she has to pay for the camera.

The four girls then walked out of the principal's office. Angela couldn't believe Becky betrayed her! How dare she? So she decided to tell her secret, but Becky herself beat her to it.

"I'm pregnant with Erick Sanders baby! Yes he was still with Sara, when we hooked up!" Becky confessed.

People walking in the hallway were shocked. They start whispering about what Becky just said. Things spread fast at Orange Star High, because 3 minutes after it was said, they saw the blonde herself walking down the hallway and yelling at her football player boyfriend.

"How DARE you cheat on me?"

"I was drunk baby, I didn't know what I was doing?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP WE'RE OVER!"

"But baby..." Erick followed her desperately.

"Becky, you are such a slut! I'm not giving you my old yacht anymore! Go to hell!" Sara said as she started to walk away pissed, with Erick not far behind.

"Um that was interesting... Where's Gohan by the way?" Videl asked Becky.

"He's probably on his way to 6th period." Becky answered.

"Ok well I'll see you guys later." Videl said.

"Kay bye." Erasa said.

"See ya." Said Becky.

**Author's Note: Now that this problem is over with, can Videl and Gohan finally be together? Read the next chapter to find out. Review Please!**


	13. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note: This chapter was done a while ago, I was just too busy to post it. Now that I have, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: You already know... do I have to say it again?**

Title: Are You Jealous?

Chapter 13: Getting To Know You

Videl decided to go to the roof after school to wait for Gohan. She knew he would go here, before going home, so she just hid on the roof, till he came.

Soon Gohan did come to the rooftop, he looked around the the top of the roof briefly before Videl saw him press some type of button on his watch, which changed his clothes to the Saiyaman costume. Hold on, HE REALLY IS SAIYAMAN? She knew it!

"Goha-I mean Saiyaman, WAIT!" Videl called out to him. She wanted to call out Gohan, but she knew he had a secret identity as Saiyaman, so she corrected herself.

Gohan seemed to tense when he noticed Videl was on the roof. How long has she been there? Did she see him change? He was thinking that he was pretty much scewed now.

Gohan flew back down to the rooftop to speak with Videl. At least now he would find out if she saw him change or not.

Videl looked at him with a smile, but Gohan knew not to trust innocent looking smiles. He still smiled back at her nervously.

"I know your Gohan, don't even try to deny it, because I saw you change."

Well that answered his question. Gohan began to panick. What would he do now? Nothing, that's what. He was caught, and his secret identity wasn't secret anymore. He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make him sound stupid. So he remained quiet and looked at her.

"Calm down. I won't tell your secret, it's safe with me." Videl reassured.

Gohan calmed down after she said she would keep his secret. He changed his clothes back to normal then asked, "What are you doing up here anyways?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because..." Videl started, as she was getting the courage to ask Gohan what's been on her mind. She took a deep breath, and then continued. "I need to hear it from you, Erasa told me why you were going out with Lime, is it true that you were just trying to make me jealous the whole time?" Videl asked a little nervous, but she had to hear it from Gohan himself.

Gohan looked away nervously for a minute. A blush was noticeable on his cheeks. Should he really tell her? Might as well, she already seems to know. He knew that Erasa wouldn't keep this secret, she loved to gossip after all.

Gohan then looked in Videl's eyes and answered her honestly, "Yes. I made up this stupid plan to make you jealous... I've had feelings for you, for a while now and that was my attempt to see how you feel about me.." Gohan broke eye contact and looked at the ground, afraid of what she was going to say in reply to him.

Gohan then heard footsteps approach him and saw Videl's shoes stop right in front of him. She put her hand on his chin and brought it up, so he would look at her in her eyes again. When his eyes made contact with hers once again, she then moved her hand to his left cheek. Both teenagers had blushes visible on their faces.

"Your plan was stupid." Videl began and Gohan put his head down again. Videl lifted his chin back up, so he would look in her eyes again and she continued what she was going to say. "But so was mine, and it worked... I was jealous, and I tried to hide my jealousy, but I couldn't. You made me realize that I have feelings for you, so as idiotic as our plans were... they worked and were very much effective. We now know how we feel about each other, so the question now is... Where do we go from here?"

Videl was right, everything was out in the open. Both of their feelings were known. So what now?

Gohan looked her eyes again and neither of them said a single word. He then took glances of beautiful lips, they looked really soft. He had always wanted to kiss her. He would dream about it. Now here he was, standing there very close to the girl of his dreams, whom returned his feelings. Why hasn't he kissed her yet?

"Um.. Goha-" Videl was cut off by a pair of warm soft lips. Videl had returned the kiss immediately as she felt Gohan kiss her. The kiss felt natural to both of them, like it just felt right. It was both their first kiss, but it definitely wouldn't be their last together. Gohan had answered her question, but in a WAY better way than she would have expected. The kiss was gentle at first, then became more passionate. All the feelings that the two had for each other were brought out in the kiss. Gohan had pulled Videl closer to deepen the kiss, and Videl had put her arms around his head.

The kiss went on until the need for air, had caused them to break it. Gohan then said with a smile, "So does that answer your question?"

"Definitely." Videl answered with a smile of her own. "Now do it again."

Who was Gohan to argue with that? He did as he was commanded and kissed her again with the same passion he did the first time, if not more.

Today had to have been the best day of his life! Gohan got to get revenge on the bitch that tried to blackmail him, because she was obsessed. And now he is on the rooftop, kissing the girl of his dreams! Who would of thought things would start going his way? They broke the kiss again and this time Videl spoke. "Yep. Definitely worth it."

Gohan laughed a little at what she said, because he agreed. He then asked her, "Um Videl... does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"What do you think?" Videl asked like it was obvious.

"Um I don't know... I just wanted to be sure." Gohan said nervously with a dark red blush on his cheeks.

Videl smiled at him while shaking her head. He's so cute when he's nervous like this. She then said, "Of course you're my boyfriend. You answered my question with a kiss, I thought you knew it was official by then silly."

"Oh okay." Gohan replied still blushing, he then asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope I'm completely free."

"Would you like to fly on a cloud?"

"What?" Videl asked confused.

Gohan just laughed at her, she'll definitely get a kick out of flying nimbus.

"HEY NIMBUS!"

Ok Videl was really confused as to why he just shouted something randomly to the sky. Until she saw a small yellow cloud stop right on the roof right by them. Holy crap he actually called a cloud, and it came to him!

"Videl this is a flying nimbus cloud, only people pure of heart can ride it. See if you could get on."

"Um.. ok.." Videl said unsure as she walked up to the yellow cloud and began to get on it.

"Well you can ride it, your heart is pure."

"What happens if your heart isn't pure?"

"You fall through the cloud." Gohan said, then he explained why he called the nimbus cloud. "I know you're wondering why I called the cloud, and the reason I did is because I want to tell you everything, so you can know more about me. That is... if you want to."

"Of course I do!"

"Good, because I'm sure my mom wants to meet you."

"Isn't it too early to be meeting parents?"

"Yes but the way my mom is, I won't be able to see you without her meeting you."

"Oh ok. Well what we waiting for? I'm curious to see how it is to fly on a freaking cloud!" Videl said excitedly.

"So you're ok with meeting my family?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok." Gohan hopped on the cloud in front of Videl, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He definitely could get used to this. "Nimbus head home!" and with that being said the yellow cloud zoomed off in the sky and Videl hugged Gohan tighter. Yup he could get used to that.

Videl looked at all the places they passed by. They were going really fast, and everything looked like a blur. "Woah this is so freaking cool! Hey Gohan, I'm curious, Are you also the gold fighter too?"

"Yep."

"And delivery boy?"

"Yeah."

"So you were at the cell games. Tell me the truth, did my dad really kill cell?"

"Actually no, I was the one who killed cell. I didn't care to have the credit, so I let your dad have it and the fame. All that mattered to me was that cell was dead. He killed my father and it was my fault that he was able to. I let my stupid arrogance get in the way... since I could of killed Cell faster than I did. My dad even begged me to kill him faster, but I let the battle drag on and it cost my dad his life. I still regret that day... even now."

"I knew my dad didn't kill cell, he didn't seem strong enough to do it, and I'm sorry about your dad.."

"It's ok, I know my dad is happy in other world training with King Kai."

"What?"

"Long story, I'll explain it to you later. Look over there! That's my house, I know it isn't as big and fancy as yours, but hey, it's home!"

As soon as they got closer to the house, they were greeted by Gohan's little brother Goten.

"Hey Gohan!" Goten said looking up in the sky. When the nimbus cloud got closer, he noticed his brother brought someone with him. And that someone was a girl?

As soon as Gohan landed the cloud near the ground, Videl and himself hopped off it. When they were completely off, the nimbus cloud just flew off somewhere and Gohan greeted his little brother.

"Hey little bro." Gohan said while ruffling up Goten's hair.

"Who's the pretty girl with you?" Goten said pointing to Videl, who had a slight blush on cheeks.

"This is Videl, Videl this is my little brother Goten." Gohan said gesturing to the people he was trying to introduce.

"Nice to meet you." Videl said with a smile.

"You too! Are you the girlfriend my mom said Gohan had, that was going to give her gran-" Goten started to say, but was cut off by Gohan.

"Well! How about we go inside now! hehe." Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

Videl looked at him like he was weird for a second, but then shrugged her shoulders. She decided not to ask, he said he would tell her things she needed to know tonight, and he will. So she just headed to the house along with them.

"Mom! I'm home!" Gohan shouted to let his mom know he was here.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Chichi shouted back.

"C'mon Videl." Gohan said as he grabbed her hand and head towards the kitchen.

"Um mom I'd like you to meet someone. Her name's Videl, and Videl this is my mom." Gohan again introduced Videl.

"Hello Mrs. Son, it's nice to meet you." Videl said nervously with a smile, while holding her hand out to be shaken.

"Oh so you're the girl! Forget the handshake, come here and give me a hug!" Chichi said as she immediately stop doing whatever she was in the kitchen to hug Videl. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Chichi added while pulling away from the hug.

"Videl is now my girlfriend." Gohan said.

"Yeah." Videl agreed shyly.

Chichi began looking over Videl and going around her. Videl was just standing there uncomfortable, and Gohan was wondering why his mom was doing this. After Chichi finished this, she then asked, "So how are your grades Videl?"

"Mom!" Gohan said in disbelief his mom would just ask her so bluntly.

Videl didn't mind answering her question. She reached into her bookbag and pulled out the latest report card, and handed it to Chichi with a smile. "Well see for yourself."

ChiChi looked at her report card and saw the grades were mostly A's and a few B's. Remarkable!

"Okay I definitely approve of her! I had to make sure she wouldn't bring you down in your academics, and she won't since she's also an exceptional student. Nice choice in a girlfriend, Gohan."

"Thank you Mrs. Son." Videl said, blushing.

"I knew you'd like her." Gohan said.

"Well I do, and Videl sweetheart you can call me Chichi if you want. You don't have to be so formal."

"Ok Chichi."

"Well Videl, you're welcome to stay for dinner. It'll be ready in 30 minutes, so make yourself comfortable." Chichi said with a smile before going back to the kitchen, to finish cooking dinner.

"Oh I forgot! I was suppose to go to Erasa's house today." Videl said then added, "I'll just call her, she'll understand."

"Okay, well let's go to the living room." Gohan said while walking with Videl.

They both take a seat on the couch and they notice Goten is there watching cartoons. Gohan wanted to be alone with Videl, so he told Goten that he could watch TV in his room. The mini Goku look-alike agreed and went to his older brother's room.

Videl pulled out her cellphone and noticed 3 text messages. Probably Erasa. Videl then called Erasa, who answered the phone after one ring. This didn't surprise Videl though.

**Videl! Girl where are you? You should of been at my place like 30 minutes ago. Are you ok?**

I'm fine Erasa Sheesh, you sound like you're my mother! I found Gohan after school. Long story short we talk, I'm over his place now and kinda forgot about going over yours.

**Ooooh so this has to do with Gohan! Say no more. Have fun girl, but you must tell me the details later on.**

Just so you know... we aren't doing... that. His mom is home-

**But if she wasn't, you would? Hmm?**

(Gohan was trying not to listen to the conversation, but he couldn't help it. He was sitting in the same room! He would hear something. He just blush at the last thing that was said. Erasa wasn't on speaker phone, but she was still loud, and he could still hear her clearly. Videl also had a blush on her face.)

Look Erasa, I'll talk to you later ok, I'm at his house and it's rude to talk on the phone too long. ok, well bye.

**Bye, but I still wanna know details. *Beep***

"Sorry about that." Videl said apologizing for her friend's shameless behavior. She then asked, "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

Videl then took a deep breath, then asked him really quickly, "How did you become so strong? How can you fly? Who trained you? Where did you get the cloud from? I know those laser beams that you guys shoot out your hands aren't fake, how do you do them? How can-"

Gohan cut her off because she was talking way too fast, and he haven't even answered her first question yet. "Woah! Slow down! I'll answer those questions first, then you can ask me more, okay?"

"Okay." Videl said with a smile as she leaned in with curiosity to hear how he was going to answer her questions.

"Well... I train hard to become stronger, and promise you won't freak out if I tell you the other reason?" Gohan answered/Asked.

"I won't freak out. By seeing the things you could do as a kid on TV at the cell games, and as Saiyaman, I wouldn't be surprised if you were an alien or something." Videl joked.

Gohan nervously laughed and said, "Um actually that's what I was going to tell you. I'm part alien, I'm half Saiyan. Saiyans are aliens that look like humans, except super stronger, and we have tails."

"You have a tail? I've never seen it, are you hiding it somehow in your clothes?" Videl asked curiously, not one bit surprised that he's not all human.

"Actually it got cut off in battle. I'll have to tell you about that story some other time too. But to answer your other questions, flying is just ki manipulation, and you put it under you to lift off the ground. It's easy, I can teach you how to do it."

"Humans can do it too? How do you know?"

"My friends Yamcha and Krillen can fly, and they're human."

"Wow I didn't know you're friends with the famous baseball player, Yamcha. He is the Pro baseball player right?" Videl asked surprised.

"Yup that's him. Oh and my master who trained me was piccolo, I have no clue where my dad got flying nimbus from, but he gave it to me, and as for those 'laser beams' shot out our hands, their called ki or energy blasts, and they're martial arts techniques that I could also teach you too." Gohan said as he finished answering all her questions.

"Cool because I always wanted to learn how to fly, and shooting energy blasts wouldn't hurt either! That's awesome!" Videl said excitedly.

"Well is there anything else that you want to know, or that covers it?"

"Yeah that's all. Thank you for being completely honest with me Gohan." Videl said, then pecked his lips.

Blushing from her Peck on the lips, Gohan then said, "It's no problem. I want to be honest with my girlfriend."

"Glad you do. Now Hand me the remote, I wanna see re-runs of Jersey Shore before your mom calls us in for dinner." Videl said as she stuck her hand out for him to hand her the TV remote.

Gohan did as asked and they watched Jersey Shore. He was wondering how people even got paid for partying on TV, and this was his first time watching it, so he wasn't used to the drama that would usually go down in the show.

"Sammi is fighting with Ronnie again? Wow they're always fighting!" Videl said. She was surprised because she was seeing an episode she missed.

Gohan didn't say anything, he was just watching the with pure confusion. When the people on Jersey Shore went to the club, he saw that they were dancing the same way they did at Sara's party. He still didn't understand how that was considered dancing, but he doesn't bother to question it anymore. He didn't care about the show, he was just glad to have Videl with him, and somewhere during the show, Videl began to lay her head on his shoulder. He was comfortable with her like that and didn't want to move.

Too bad they would have to move, since dinner was now ready.

"Gohan, Goten, Videl! Dinner's ready!" Chichi shouted from the dinning room.

Everyone washed there hands and began to sit down. They said they're prayers and began eating. Chichi still asked Videl questions here and there about herself, which she would all answer. Gohan was honestly scared at first, to bring her, because he knew how his mom could be. But the evening turned out to be better than he would have thought. There was a moment of silence when Chichi found out that Videl was Mr. Satan's daughter, but Videl quickly cleared any concern when she let Chichi know that she never believed her father defeated cell, and that she now knows for sure he didn't do it. Since Gohan told her the truth.

Everyone had finished their meals, and it was a mystery to Videl how her boyfriend, and his little brother could eat SO much and still remain fit. It must be that they're part Saiyan. She didn't see Chichi eating that much, so the father must be Saiyan.

They all just spent a couple more hours just talking and Gohan told Videl about his dad and the adventures he's been on. She couldn't believe he knew the heiress to Capsule Corporation. He even told her that The Bulma Briefs would probably want to meet her! She wouldn't be surprised if he knew the King. She asked him if he did, and he said he didn't, but his dad did. Seriously him and his family knows everyone! But what really got her curious was hearing about the dragon balls and an Earth guardian. Magic orbs that can grant wishes? An alien watching over the Earth from a floating lootout tower high in the sky? Seriously his life sounded like a fairy tale, but oddly enough she believes him. Everything he's told her so far was true, so why wouldn't she believe him? Chichi even came in to confirm everything Videl heard was true, after she got Goten to go to bed, and finished cleaning a bunch of dishes. How does she do it every night? Even the mother was amazing! Gohan's life was more exciting than hers and she's the daughter of Mr. Satan!

It was now 10:00pm and time for her to go. She thanked Chichi for the meal and told her and said to tell Gohan's little brother that she was glad to meet them. Gohan had offered to take her home, since she didn't really have another way of getting home.

"So what'll it be? Nimbus or just me?" Gohan asked.

"You should fly me, I wanna see how it's like, and don't forget you owe me flying lessons." Videl said.

"I won't. Just let know when you want to get started on them." Gohan said as he changed to Saiyaman, he then lifted her up to carry her bridal style. "Hold on tight now, I'm going to fly pretty fast."

With that being said, Gohan took off into the sky. Videl held him tightly with her eyes closed from take off, but then got the courage to look around. It was an amazingly beautiful sight, the city lights were shining brightly and the city itself was busy. She couldn't see the city all that well, since they were moving really quickly, but lights were still breathtaking. She looked at Gohan and saw him looking straight ahead as he flew, but when he felt her gaze, he would look down at her a minute and smile.

Today was the best day of Videl's life too. She wouldn't have this day any other way. She knew she was in love with Gohan, and the sparks she felt from the first time they kissed confirmed that. The questions now are, did he feel the same way? Did he love her too?

They were now in Satan City. Videl pointed Gohan in the direction of where her house was. It wasn't hard to find, since she was rich and her house was freaking huge. When Gohan landed, they reluctantly let go of each other.

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun, and it was nice meeting your family." Videl said.

"I'm glad you did, maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I'd love to. I should probably go now, before my dad has a fit." Videl said laughing a little.

"Ok bye." Gohan said as he hugged her.

"Bye." Videl said back before she start walking. She then stopped walking after a couple of steps, ran back to Gohan and gave him a kiss again. When they broke the kiss, she then said with a smile as she began walking again. "Ok now good bye."

Gohan waved to her in a trance-like state. Then when he saw her go in her home, he flew off back to his own home.

**Author's Note: I was originally going to make this my last chapter, but I thought it was a bad way to end it. So I'll probably have a few more chapters. Review please.**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello readers, I thought about ending the story at chapter 13, before I read my newest reviews. I couldn't really make up my mind of how I wanted to end this story, but now I think I do want to end it at chapter 13. There was review I received, that was right about me rushing the story, and I agree. I'm not influencing my decision on said review though. I'm writing for fun, I'm not a professional writer and this is only my first story. Hope you still enjoyed my first attempt at a story, I can only learn from my mistakes, and make better stories from here on. I apologize if you were looking forward to another chapter, but I won't be making one.**


End file.
